Stuff Happens
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: When a girl and her friends move to the Palm Woods, the boys lives are changed and feelings are realized. Kames/Cargan parings. Warnings are inside. 'M' as of chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notice:

Random: Hello I am Random-Is–My-Specialty you can call me Random and this is my first fanfiction, like, ever! So please don't be too harsh please *puppy eyes*. I will now introduce my muses: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! Some of you might now who they are others… not so much. Say hi guys!

Hikaru: Sup?

Kaoru: Hiya!

Random: So don't ask me why they are my muses they just are.

Hikaru: She's just weird…

Kaoru: …don't ask. *shrug*

Random: I'm forgetting something…OH YEAH! HIKARU DISCLAIMER. KAORU WARNINGS!

Hikaru: RIGHTY OH BOSS! Randomness-Is-My-Specialty does not own Big Time Rush or me and my brother all rights go to the creators! Although Iridan is hers!

Kaoru: ON IT! Warnings are: Yaoi witch is boy love don't like, don't read no ones forcing you, Language, more than likely bad spelling and grammar (Random: Its true *sigh*), crazy/randomness in general, and this story is rated T for what she plans to be the whole story, no promises though. And this stories paring is… KAMES! Witch is KendallxJames!

Random: Thank you my sweets. Now that's enough blabbering and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

*AND IT BEGINS*

A teenage girl with mischievous and lively brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair bounced into the lobby of the famous Palm Woods. "Heelllllllloooooo Palm Woods! The site where the future rich and famous live while the go out in the world and make their dreams reality." She said giving a little twirl and landing in the middle of the lobby setting her hands on her hips in a proud pose.

A boy about the same age as the girl with reddish blond hair and sparkling golden eyes and a mischievous smirk popped up behind her. "If this place is so famous…" He stared, then a boy that could be his carbon copy appeared on the other side of the girl, "… why is it completely deserted?" he finished for his twin.

The brunette girl blinked dropping her hands and looking around. "Umm…" she mumbled bring one hand up to scratch her head, "I have no idea."

The twins rolled the identical golden eyes, "Of course you don't" the said simultaneously. The brunette glared at her companions, but before she could retort there was a rumbling that seemed to shake the whole building. The trio looked at each other, "What's that?" The girl asked.

Before the twins could even open their mouths to answer the door to the stairwell opened with a bang and four teenage boys came rushing out. "What the-" The trio was interrupted by a load roar coming from behind the terrified boys.

"Out the way!" The boys yelled in unison sprinting past the confused trio nearly knocking the girl off her feet. They jumped over a couch and bounded out the door. "Umm… okay?" said one of the twins the other just shrugged. Suddenly the rumbling got louder and the stairwell door banged open for the second time that day. A crowd of people came running out and into the lobby.

"Oh! Crap!" The trio yelled jumping over a nearby counter to avoid the onslaught of people.

The crowed stopped and looked around "Their not here." Someone yelled. "Let's check the park!" another said. With that said the crowd agreed and ran off after the boys.

The trio came out from behind the counter, grinning. "I like this place already." She said with a giggle.

-Scene Change-

Outside the mod of people were gaining on the four teens. "You know," said one boy he was tall with brown hair and eyes, "when we came to L.A I was planning on being chase by a mob of screaming fangirls, NOT a mod of a angry Palm Woods residents!"

"Well James," retorted another boy running beside the other he was a tall blond with hazel eyes, "whose idea was it to but a bucket of syrup in the elevator ridged to pour when the door closed, but instead of it pouring on Bitters like said persons planed, it poured all over the Jennifers!" He finished shooting his friend a glare.

"Hey! You know that that was an ingenious plan and if I remember correctly you were all for it from the beginning Kendall!" James shot back. Kendall was interrupted in replying when someone from the crowd behind them threw a pitchfork that narrowly misses James' head.

A short pale boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair running beside them squeaked, "Where the hell they get a pitchfork!"

"We're in L.A. Logan." Kendall said matter-of-factly picking up his pace.

"Could you guys shut up and run!" said a tanned boy while tightening the strap attached to his helmet "That has to be the best plan today Carlos" Kendall replied shooting another glare toward James, who just returned in with his own. With that said the four teens ran off toward the park.

Couple hours later James pocked his head out of his hiding spot in the tree the boys had climbed up to avoid the mob, "I think the coast is clear." He said. Kendal stuck his head out beside James's, "Yup." He confirmed jumping gracefully out of the tree and onto the ground. Logan followed after with a relived sigh, "Thank you God." Carlos landed next to Logan with a bright smile. The three boys on the ground heard a snapping sound and a loud yelp before carols and Logan saw James tumble out of the tree and right onto of Kendall.

"What the hell James?" Kendall groaned.

"Hey it's not my fault that the damn branch snapped!" He said sitting up to glare at Kendall.

"Well who said I could become your human…cushion?" Kendall's voice dissolved into a whisper when his eyes locked with James's passionate hazel ones. James didn't answer instead choosing to stare in to the golden green eyes of he boy whose hips he is straddling. The trance was broken when Carlos unbuckled his helmet with a click and took it off. Kendall and James looked away from each other and got up, both their cheeks tinted pink. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Carlos squealed happily. Logan looked at him horrified, "I don't think so! We nearly had 'Death by trampling' written under our pictures in tomorrows newspaper in the obituary section!" Logan screamed.

"Oh calm down it wasn't that bad." James said privies awkwardness forgotten, "I think it was the best prank yet! Did you not see the Jennifers faces! That was hysterical!"

Logan just glared, "James have you checked your hair yet?"

James's face contorted in panic, "What? Why?" he asked frantically. He quickly pulled out a mirror and screamed, "MY HAIR!" He pulled out 'Lucky' and ran it through his hair a couple of times. Kendall chuckled. Only James would think there was something wrong with his hair. He had seen any change in it. It had looked perfectly styled the whole time.

"Hi!" chirruped a cheerful voice from behind the four teens. They all jumped and turned around. Carlos jumping into James arms, Kendall reverting back into a defensive hockey stance and Logan bring his hands up in a karate move he probably saw on T.V. They all relaxed a bit when the saw it wasn't the mob of angry people, but the girl the passed earlier in the lobby.

She wore a green V-neck thin shirt over it was a faded black and gold leather jacket, on her legs she wore form fitting dark blue jeans, and she wore blue converses on he feet.

"Relax the mob forgot about you four like an hour ago." She said waving a hand dismissively the folding her hand over her chest. "I just wanted to know why they where chasing you? By the way you almost got me and my friends trampled in the process."

The boys in front of her blinked slowly, "Wha-?" the four said lamely.

The girl sighed, "Are you always this slow?"

Logan laughed sheepishly completely relaxing hid karate stance, "Heh… No just a trying day."

Kendall nodded, "But to answer your question," he said, "it was a prank gone wrong."

The girl nodded, "Ah…I understand" She said getting a far off look like she was remembering something then shudder. "Yup defiantly understand."

James dropped Carlos unceremoniously and ran up to her "More importantly what's your name, beautiful?" Before she could respond Carlos shoved James out of the way "And do you have a boyfriend?" Carlos asked. James popped up beside him both eagerly awaiting her answer.

The brunet girl chuckled "Aww…Aren't you two just adorable" She said pinching both boys cheeks and letting go.

Kendall walked up to the two, grabbed the back of their shirts and yanked back, "Okay let he breath guys."

The girl smiled "Well my name is Iridian and me and my friends just moved in to the Palm Woods. And-" She was interrupted by the twin boys that they saw next to the girl in the lobby earlier. "She dose have a boyfriend." One twin finished for her. "Us." They said in unison while wrapping their arms around her.

The boys in front of her stared in disbelief. James smirked after a while, "I can work with that." He said. Kendall smacked the back of his head glaring.

Iridian pushed the twins away with a irritated sigh, "No. I do have a boy friend, but it is NOT both of them. It's that one." She pointed to the twin on her right.

"That's right," He said wrapping his arms back around his girlfriend again. "I'm Hikaru the older and more handsome of the Hitachiin twins!" Iridian rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru we are twins. We are both equally handsome." Said the other twin.

"Yes Kaoru you are very handsome." Hikaru said running his hand along his brothers cheek. "Hikaru." Kaoru breathed. The four other teens shifted uncomfortably. Kaoru laughed pulling away from his brother. "Sorry that's a habit me and my brother have, anyway I'm Kaoru the nicer twin."

The four boys looked at them strangely "Err…okay well anyway I'm Kendall," said Kendall. He then pointed to Logan, "That's Logan," then he pointed to James and Carlos, "and that is Carlos and that's pretty boy himself, James. We make up the new upcoming boy band Big Time Rush." He finished.

Iridian's head shot up, "Really? I've hear some of your songs. You guys are really good." The boys smiled at her glowing at the compliment. Kendall glanced around and noticed it was getting late.

"Crap, guys we have to go or my mom's going to freak! We'll see you around!" He grabbed James and started to drag him away, Carlos and Logan following close behind.

Iridian and the twins waved good bye, "Yup see ya!" They said to the retreating boy's. It was defiantly going to be fun to live here.

*END OF CHAPTER ONE*

Author Notice:

Random: *Looks around nervously* Well I honestly don't like how it started off. And yes I am using Hikaru and Kaoru in my story; they help me think if they are in it. I wanted it longer but it's like midnight and I NEED my rest. But I still hope you enjoyed.

Hikaru: Don't blame her if it sucked. Its her… you know what never mind it is her fault.

Random: HIKARU! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! *sob*

Hikaru: Well whose fault is it then? Hmm?

Random: Err… Yours?

Hikaru: How is it possibly MY fault!

Random: Well you are my muse. You should correct me!

Hikaru: Why I otta…

Kaoru: GUYS! No fighting we still need to finish.

Random and Hikaru: Fine *Huff*

Kaoru: *sigh* Anyway we would love if you reviewed. There should be hints of yaoi in the next chapter so don't fret!

Random: That's right. The next chapter should be up soon. And if any of you liked it I am looking for a Beta reader thingy…whatever it is I'm still new at this, because I know that there are mistakes and I NEED HELP.

Hikaru: In more ways then one.

Random:*Glares at Hikaru* Anyway review please and I would appreciate no flames if there are I will use them to help grill my steak for tomorrow! Mmmm…stake. But constructive criticism I would accept!

Random, Hikaru and Kaoru: Until next time! Peaceness!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notice:

Random: HEY PEOPLE! This is chapter doux (two) of Stuff Happens! I would like to thank amrice101 for the help I will change the eye color for you scenes most of the other fanfics I have read say the exact same thing and I am here to please! On another note I personally think the title fails.

Hikaru: Like epically.

Random: No one asked you!

HIkaru: Yes you did.

Random: Oh really? When? I said,like, Four sentences, not one said 'Hikaru what do you think?'

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grins slyly* Last night in –

Random: *blush* If you say in bed I'm going to throw both of you out my window!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Aww

Hikaru: But I had such fun last night with you and Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru! Don't say that! Random and I don't want you to. *blush*

Random: What are you talking about nothing happened last night!

Hikaru: But Kaoru you were just so cute I wanted to share it. * pulls Kaoru near him*

Kaoru: Hikaru… *breathy sigh*

Random: HELLO! You two quite it we have a story to write and NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! Please as adorable as that is keep it PG-13. * walks over to Hikaru & Kaoru and separates them* Yeesh you two are impossible sometimes. Now be good muses and help me write!

Kaoru: Fine but only if I get to write a Yaoi scene.

Random: Later in the story to early right now.

Hikaru: What but this chapter has hinted yaoi.

Random: HINTED being key there. It's not a full blow scene. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLES SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAMER.

Kaoru: I will. Random doesn't own Big Time Rush or me and my brother. Thankfully.

Random: Hey! What's that suppose to mean!

Hikaru & Kaoru: ON WITH THE STORY!

*START THE CHAPTER*

"Hey mom we're home!" Kendall called as he and the other boys walked into apartment 2J.

"Welcome home honey dinners ready." Ms. Knight said placing dishes on the table.

The boys sat down around the table where Katie was already seated.

"So boys anything exciting happen today?" Kendall's mother asked. They all visibility winced. "Oh you know same old same old." Kendall dismissed.

"So you're telling me that it wasn't you boys who decided to dump syrup on those nice girls that caused me to have to pay for both the elevator to be cleaned and the girls' dry cleaning bills?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The teens just stared down at their plates. Then James shot his head up and pointed at Kendall, "He made us do it!" He yelled.

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled, "That was your plan! You even bragged about how ingenious you thought it was!" Kendall got up out of his seat and glared at James. James huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm to pretty to think of an elaborate plan such as that."

"What are you talking about you manipulative pretty boy, you thought up the plan and then asked us to help you with it!" Kendall all but bellowed.

"Well you were the one that perfected it! I never forced you to help me with it. If you thought it was such a bad idea why didn't you just say NO!" James got up also and glared down at Kendall.

"BOYS!" Ms. Knight yelled, "SIT DOWN! IT WAS JUST A QUESTION! And you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know."

Kendal and James sat back down; Kendall went through the argument in his head. Why hadn't he just said no? He knew that it was a bad idea to start off with and that it needed more work then the boys had actually put into it, but he just couldn't say no to James. When James had brought the plan to Kendall and the other boys he was so excited and proud of his prank and his face had lit up with such childish joy that Kendall could not bring himself to crush it. Plus James looked so cute when he was explaining it to them. Kendall's eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink. Did he just think that James was cute? Kendall looked away from James quickly to hide is growing blush and went back to his dinner. 'Calm down Knight its common knowledge that James is attractive. I mean people always talk about his silky brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, his Greek God like body too. Oh and his smile-'Kendall blushed harder abruptly stopping his train of thought.

James looked at Kendall curiously. Was that a blush on his cheeks? James smiled slightly, 'Aww, It's so cute when he blushes.' James froze. Cute? James Diamond, the ladies man, just thought Kendall Knight cute? 'No way, I am as straight as an arrow. I think about girl's long silky hair that I can run my fingers through, their soft lips when I press his to mine, his beautiful golden green eyes, and his well toned che- oh crap." James shook his and returned to his dinner ignoring Logan and Carlos' odd looks.

"Okay well besides the prank, what else happen today?" Ms. Knight asked oblivious to the two taller boys' internal monologues.

"We met a girl and her friends at the park, they just moved here." Logan supplied.

"Really? Who is she?" Mama Knight asked.

Logan didn't get to respond he was interrupted by a load crash that sounded like it came from next door and then the wall next to them collapsing and Iridian tumbling through. "Her." He answered instead.

Iridan groaned. "Ow, damn that hurt." She said sitting up and rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and froze when they landed on the people around the table staring at her curiously. She slowly turned her head to the wall that now held a gaping hole and winced

.

"Heh…Did I do that?" She said lamely. Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their heads on either side of the hole "Yup. You succeeded in destroying another wall." They chimed in unison. They walked through the hole and over to Iridian. Hikaru helped her up and brushing her off while also checking her head. "Well now we have a door we can use whenever we feel like saying hi to our new neighbors." Iridian said wincing when Hikaru touched a tender spot on the back of her head. Hikaru sighed, "Well it's just a bump, but when I suggested that you should wear a helmet the last time you fell through a wall I wasn't kidding." Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek.

"Hikaru I'm not going to wear a helmet just because I am clumsy." She gave an irritated, but fond sigh and push Hikaru off her.

Kaoru turned to the dumfounded people at the table. Finally noticing they were there. "Oh, hiya new neighbors sorry for the unannounced visit." He smiled.

*END CHAPTER TWO*

Author Note:

Random: …Well I feel like I failed. It's to short for my liking and might not make any since and I think its going extremely slow. Grr.

Kaoru: But their is some inner turmoil for James and Kendall.

Random: That is probably the only good part about this chapter.

Hikaru: …

Random: See even Hikaru has nothing to say about it. I fail. *sigh* Okay so don't expect these speedy updates all the time the only reason this happened is because I already had these two written and like half of the next chapter.

Hikaru: Things you can do when you're bored in school.

Random: Precisely. Also I have a general idea on how I'm going to get our two favorite boys together, but I am up for suggestions because after chapter 3 I'm kind of, sort of, maybe, just a teensy bit stuck so suggestions good. *Nodes head eagerly*.

Kaoru: And another thing that pertains to me, Carlos and Logan. Do you want pairings for us?

Random: Yes thanks for the reminder. I am up for requests and might do a poll not sure yet. For example would you like Kaoru to go with Carlos or Logan, or Carlos and Logan together, or Carlos with one of the girls, Logan with one of the girls, or Kaoru with one of the girls? There is also Kaoru with an OC witch ever gender you want. I will warn you I might not be good at keeping Camille and the other girls in the show in character. I have a hard enough time with the guys, witch I don't think I'm doing a good job of. You know what I'm going to do a poll it's just easier. That's if you guys want pairings for those three.

Hikaru: Random you're not very confident in your writing skills are you.

Random: No, no I am not.

Kaoru: Well with that happy note please review and send us your comments/ideas/ suggestions. Remember no flames please. *smile*

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: 'Till next time! Peaceness!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Random: So chapter three… I got nothin'.

Hikaru: Seriously… you are so dull.

Kaoru: Hikaru! Don't be mean.

Hikaru: Well she is.

Random: Thank you Hiakru. That's a great confidence booster.

Hikaru: You're welcome Ran-Ran.

Random: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Oh I remembered what I was going to say. Thank you to all the people that reviewed/favorited/alerted! You're the best! I would like to say that I would like some subjection's and/or ideas please! I want to please all you readers, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you want!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Seriously, we aim to please.

Random: Last note before Hikaru does the disclaimer. Th-

Hikaru: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Random: Because I said so, now let me finish. Anyw-

Hikaru: But Rand-

Random: HIKARU! YOU ARE DOING THE DISCLAIMER! NOW LET ME FINISH!

Hikaru: *hides behind Kaoru* Okay

Random: Good boy. Okay anyway the poll is up to pick the pairings for Kaoru, Carlos and Logan if you want to vote. These are side pairings so they won't go into to much detail so just a warning. Hikaru.

Hikaru: Random does not own BTR or my brother and I we belong to the creators of Ouran High School Host Club. BTR belongs to its creators.

Random: Enjoy!

*START THE CHAPTER*

Ms. Knight got up from her place at the table and walked over to the trio. "Hello I'm Jennifer Knight (A/N: That's he name right?), Kendall's mother and that's my daughter Katie." She said pointing to Katie, "It's nice to meet you. Come on Katie we have shopping to do."

"Aw, why do I have to go? I want to meet the people that destroyed the wall!" Katie pouted. "Katie! Come!" Ms. Knight called over her shoulder. "Fine," she mumbled then turned to Kendall, "you will tell me what happened." Kendall nodded and Katie followed her mother out the door.

Kaoru smirked, "I like her. She's very calm."

Kendall burst into fits of laughter, "You guys come into our apartment through a hole in the wall that you created and all you have to say is that my mom is calm!" He said through his laughter.

"I can't believe you destroyed the wall on the day you moved here too." Carlos said walking over to the trio with Logan leaving James and Kendall at the table.

"Once you get to know me better you'll find out things like that happen quite often." She replied.

"Really," Logan asked, "and you don't wear a helmet why?"

"Yeah," Carlos added, "it works for me!" He put his helmet on to emphasize his point.

"I am not wearing a helmet! It would mess up my hair!" She cried dramatically throwing her hands to her hair as if to protect it.

"But what would I do if my little Ira got severely injured?" Hikaru said grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. She tried in vain to struggle out of his grip. "Hikaru, we won't ever know if you smother me." Iridian's voice came through muffled because of his chest. Hikaru let her go and she gasped for air glaring at him all the while.

Kendall's laughter had finally calmed down and he looked over at James. James had an amused smirk adorning face as he watched the couple bicker. James looked over at Kendall and flashed him his flawless smile making Kendall blush. "It's amazing how in love they are." James whispered to Kendall. Kendall's breath hitched when James turned to look at him. James eyes help such happiness for the pair in front of them, but it was the emotion underneath all that that had Kendall mesmerized, his eyes help longing and sadness and all Kendall wanted to do was take James and kiss all his pain away. "Yeah," Kendall breathed, "They are."

James' heart skipped a beat. Kendall was looking at him with so many different emotions that it was hard to tell which one was which. There was confusion, anxiety, fear, longing, and…James didn't know what the next one was, but it made his heart rate increase and his palms sweat. "K-Kendall?" He stuttered. Kendall didn't answer. Instead he lends in closer and closer to James' face, shortening the distance between their lips with each passing second.

There was a sudden crash that broke the trance the two where in. They looked over to see Iridian on the floor once again and Hikaru and Kaoru rolling around on the floor laughing beside her. Logan looked frantic, "Oh my God! Are you okay? I didn't think I pushed you that hard."

Iridian waved her hand dismissively, "Nah its okay calm down, I just have no since of balance. And you two," she pointed to the twins laughing on the floor, "it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was," the said together, "we thought Logan was going to shit himself."

Logan blushed, "I was not!" He deafened.

Kaoru got up and walked over to him, "Its okay Logie, I did the same thing the first time I meet her." Kaoru threw his arms around Logan's and Carlos' shoulders. "Besides both of you look adorable when you're scared." Kaoru laughed as both boys blushed and tried to stutter a reply.

James and Kendall looked back a t each other and blushed at how close they still where. Quickly scooting away from each other they got up and went over to the others in the room.

"So how did you manage to break the wall anyway?" James asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I was fixing a light bulb and when I went to jump off the ladder I tripped and you know the rest." Iridian said cheerfully. "It was fun too."

"You're nearly as bad as Carlos." Kendall said pointing at the helmet loving boy. Carlos grinned. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Kendall and stared at him intently. Kendall shifted uncomfortable. "Err…Can I help…you?" He asked. James looked at Iridian who just shrugged.

Kaoru reached out his hand and ran it over Kendall's cheek, "Your skin is so soft-" He whispered breath tickling the blonds cheek, making Kendall shudder. Hikaru ran his hands threw his hair, "-and your hair is so silky." Kaoru ghosted his hand over Kendall's plump lips. "I wouldn't mind kissing those" He breathed into Kendall's ear. Kendall blushed about a thousand different shades of red. He didn't know what to do, luckily James did. James grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him out of the twins grasp. He was so mad and didn't understand why.

"Come on Kendall it's late and we have an early start tomorrow let's go to bed you too Carlos, Logan." James said glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Kendall could only nod as James bragged him away and to their shared room. Carlos and Logan shrugged saying a quick goodbye to their new neighbors and headed to their room also.

"What was that about?" Iridian asked her boyfriend and his brother as they walked back through the hole and into their apartment.

Kaoru grinned, "Testing a theory." He answered.

"Well did it succeed?" Iridian continued taking a sheet and hanging it up to cover the wall, Hikaru walked over to help her.

Both twins grinned their identical Cheshire Cat like grins after the sheet was put up and Iridian turned to them with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes," they chorused together, "James became jealous."

*END OF CHAPTER THREE*

Author Note:

Random: SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT, but I can't seem to write long chapters. *Shrug*

Hikaru: She's long chapter impaired.

Random: OKAY SO would all you hate me if a changed it to a rated M story, because I have ideas going both ways and it seems to me like it would add to the nonexistent drama I have going on.

Kaoru: Would I get to write it.

Random: Sure

Kaoru: YAY! * Happy Dance*

Random: The only problem I have is that you will have trouble writing the… *cough* scene.

Kaoru: *Blush* Oh yeah.

Hikaru: AWW, KAORU YOU'RE SO INNOCENT. *glomp*

Kaoru: Hikaru! Can't Breath!

Hikaru: Sorry. *lets go* oh yeah and from now on the updates are going to be slower like once a week maybe, it will very.

Random: So tell me what you think about the story so far and what you think about me changing it to M.

Hikaru: Suggestion/ ideas would be nice also.

Kaoru: Don't for get about the poll, you can vote up to 3 items, one for each person (One for Kaoru, one for Logan, and one for Carlos) would be preferred.

Random: WE LOVE YOU ALL

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: Until next time! Peaceness!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthor Note:

Random: So we are now on chapter 4… WHOO. Thank you to all that reviewed/faved/alerted. You are the best of the best. No lie.

Hikaru: You're stalling.

Random: Am not! I was going to tell them now. The story is now rated 'M' and there is a scene that needs to be rated 'M' in here so I warned you! Sorry if I disappoint people, it just helps the story move faster then it currently is.

Kaoru: I did not write it Random did.

Random: Yes, Sorry if it sucks it's my first time to write something like that. So don't hurt me. *hides behind table* So the warnings are still the same just add lemony goodness to it and that it is now 'M' other then that same warning.

Kaoru: Enough of this and on with the story. DISCLAIMER: BTR and HIKARU AND ME, KAORU, are NOT owned by Random-Is-My Specialty.

*START WITH THE READING*

James slammed the door behind him and pushed Kendall against it. "What the hell was that?" The brunette hissed.

Kendall gasped when his body was pushed harder into the wood of the door. "I-I don't know what you're talking about James. You're scaring me." James brought his hand up to Kendall's cheek and touched the spot where Kaoru had touched previously. James bent down and kissed the spot lightly earning a pink blush from Kendall. "J-James, wh-what are yo-" James shushed Kendall by crashing his lips to Kendall's. Kendall stood shocked for a good five seconds, 'Oh God, is James kissing me? WAIT! He's kissing me! This shouldn't be happening he's…my…best…mmm.' Kendall's thought process crash and burned when James' tongue brushed against his closed lips. Finally responding Kendall opened his mouth to let the moist muscle in. James swirled it around Kendall's own as he coaxed him into a mini battle for dominance. The blond brought his hands up to fist in James' shirt trying to keep himself grounded. That attempt went flying out the window when James started to grind against him. Kendall moaned into the kiss letting James take control. They pulled away from each other when the burn for air was too great to ignore.

"J-James-" James interrupted him again. "Shh… let…let me do this." He whispered and brought his lips to Kendall's again in a heated kiss before he could answer.

James left Kendall's lips and traced his jaw line, neck and collar bone with feather light kisses. He finally stopped at Kendall's neck licking and sucking at the pulse point. Kendall's head fell back against the door exposing more of his neck to James giving of breathy moans in encouragement. James slid his hand down Kendall's side and up under his shirt caressing the toned stomach underneath, sliding his hand down farther, he undid the button on Kendall's jeans. He ran his hands down Kendall's thin thighs pushing the jeans down his hips and pooling it at his ankles.

Kendall nearly screamed as James palmed him through his boxers. He bit his lip to keep from being to load bucking his hips for more friction. James particle ripped Kendall's boxers off when the green eyed beauty gave a breathy, needy moan, attacking his lips as he pumped Kendall's hard member. "J-James… a-ah…m-m-more." Kendall groaned bucking his hips into the brunette singer's hand.

James dropped to his knees and looked up at Kendall whose green eyes were half lidded and darkened with lust looking right back at him. James dragged his tongue from base to tip never leaving eye contact from Kendall. He gave an experimental lick to the tip and with out farther warning engulfed the tip in his mouth. Kendall's eyes closed with pleasure as James twirled his tongue aground the head. Hands flying to James' hair, fingers tangling in the silky strands there as Kendall tried to push more of himself into James' warm and inviting mouth. Taking the hint he engulfed more and started to bob his head up and down the length. Twirling his tongue around the member, tasting the salty-ness of the pre-cum as he sucked harder.

Kendall was lost on a sea of pleasure; he couldn't form a coherent thought as string after string of broken pants and moans escaped his lips. "Oh James… a-aaah…hah…please James." Kendall was close James could tell so he began to suck harder bring his hand up to stroke the part he couldn't fit into his mouth. James hummed sending the vibration right up Kendall's spin in waves of pleasure and-

-Kendall shot up out of bed panting, his heart rate going a mile a minute. 'wh-what was that?' He thought. He blushed so red that a tomato would have been jealous when he remembered his dream. 'I did not just- Oh God I DID! Fuck!' Kendall turned to the bed on the other side of the room checking if James had heard anything.

James laid there snoring softly, oblivious to the distressed blond. Kendall heaved a sigh of relief and glanced at the clock, 2:39 A.M. He laid back down to get a couple more hours of sleep trying to ignore the almost painful throb between his legs.

The next morning Kendall woke up slowly, getting up and walking over to the bathroom conjoined to the room. Finding it closed he started to bang on the door, "Hurry up James I gotta get ready too." He yelled leaning his head on the door frame while he waited. The door swung open to reveal a half necked James clad in only a towel. Kendall was fully awake now… in more ways then one. "Your turn Kenny." James said walking past the frozen blond. Kendall could have sworn James' swung his hips like that on purpose. Gulping Kendall hurried into the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

Kendall walked into the room and sat down at the table while his mom served him breakfast. "Did you sleep well, honey?" Ms. Knight asked. He looked up and caught sight of James across the table. A blush appeared on his cheeks, he quickly looked down to hide it. "Y-Yeah." He replied shakily taking a drink of his orange juice. James looked at him oddly, "What's wrong with you, Kendall?" He asked. 'Like you don't already know.' Kendall snapped bitterly in his head, 'You just had to invade my dreams with your sexy ass and…NO! It was a one time thing! It's NEVER happening again! No matter how badly I want it too.' Kendall blushed at his last thought, 'Wait what! I-I don't want… Aw damn it!'

"N-Nothing." Kendall finally responded. Everyone seemingly satisfied with his answer returned to their breakfast. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Kendall was having an internal debate within himself. 'What the hell could that dream mean? Could I have feelings for James? No, that's not possible; I'm just sexually frustrated with Jo being gone and all. Yeah, that's it sexual frustration.' Kendall thought. 'Yeah, sexual frustration that you want your best friend to relive you of.' A voice inside his head replied snidely. 'What! NO!' Kendall argued back. 'He was just the last thing I saw before I went to bed.'

'Yes you saw his silky hair and burning hazel eyes before you went to bed, and dreamed about said boy giving you a-' Kendall interrupted. ' SHHHH! I know what I dreamed!' The voice continued anyway '-blowjob, people don't normally have wet dreams about their best friend unless they have feelings for said individual.' The voice was staring to sound strangely like Iridian. 'I do NOT have feelings for James!' Kendall screamed at the voice.

'Says the boy currently tracing every curve of the tan pretty boy in front of him with his eyes.' Kendall started, just noticing that he had started walking out the apartment and toward the limo to take them to the studio…and he has in fact checking out James' backside. 'Damn was he always this fine?' Kendall purred. His eyes widened. 'I did not just think that!'

'Oh but my dear boy, you did. Admit it, singer boy, you have feelings for Jamie. You like his looks; you know everything about him, he makes you laugh. You've fallen for him, blondie, and you've fallen for him hard.' Kendall looked up at James as they neared the car. James flashing him a dazzling smile that made him weak in the knees. Everything made since all of the sudden. He realized what the feeling was when James looked at him, what the feeling was when James brush up against him, how Kendall had distracted himself from these feelings by transferring them to Jo, how whenever he was with James he was so happy it was beyond words. He had strong feelings for James, Kendall wasn't sure if it was love just yet but he wouldn't deny that it was on its way to becoming that though.

James cocked an eyebrow. "You coming?" He asked.

Kendall looked into the hazel eyes of the boy that has been occupying his mind for at least the last twenty-four hours, and smiled warmly. "Yeah let's go." Kendall ducked into the car fallowed by James. 'Told you.' The voice chuckled. 'Shut up.'

*END OF CHAPTER 4*

Athure Note:

Random:*Blllllluuuuuusssshhhh* Oh my, that was interesting to write.

Hikaru: *on floor laughing* That was hilarious watching you squirm as you wrote that.

Random: SHUT UP! Okay sorry if is sucks, my first time writing something like that. I'm also sorry is I offended anyone by making it an 'M'. I'm just sorry. This chapter wasn't very funny either. *sigh* At least Kendall figured something out. Oh and look its long...ish. I think.

Kaoru: I thought it was good.

Random: Aww… thank you Kaoru. Welp tell me what you think if this was a complete fail and should go back to 'T' or if it was okay. The next chapter will have something in it but after that I don't believe I will do anything till they actually get together, but we saw how that worked out last time a planed something. It changed ratings.

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: Until next time! Peaceness!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Random: First thanks for the reviews and everything else, second seeing how I got no review saying 'NO RANDOM STOP, IT BURN, MY EYES THEY BURN.' Or something around there I have continued with the limeness, and yes the last chapter was a lime too.

Hikaru: MOVE ON I WANT TO GET TO THE STORY!

Random: Fine, I'm too tired to argue. Just read.

Kaoru: Almost fore got disclaimer: Random does not own BTR or me and my brother from OHSHC.

Random: Okay, now just read.

*BEGIN OF THE STORYITH*

James watched Kendall curiously as he walked ahead of him and into Rocque Records. He had been acting weird all morning and now, suddenly, he seems to be…lighter, like he had just figured out something important. James shrugged and fallowed the others into the studio.

They were greeted by a rampant Gustavo.

"What's going on? We just got here, how could he be mad now?" Asked Logan. Kelly turned to the book loving boy, "Well… there was some new interns starting today and they're late." She answered.

"DOGS!" Gustavo held, "Have YOU seen my new SLAVES!"

"Interns." Kelly corrected.

The boy's shook their heads. "How are we supposed to know who these people are when we just found out they were coming?" Kendall asked giving his signature hand wave. 'Oh Kendall,' James thought, 'always the one to point out the obvious when it comes to Gustavo. I always found that cute.' James eyes widened a fraction. 'I just thought Kendall cute, again. What is wrong with me?' Before he could debate farther there was a loud crash and a yelled 'Sorry!' coming from around the corner.

Everyone turned to find three people skid around the corner and came to a stop in front of the producer, assistant, and band member's. "We're here!" They panted. The boys immediately recognized them as their new neighbors.

"Who are you?" Gustavo asked. The trio straightened to answer him.

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru"

"Iridian"

"And we are the new interns reporting for duty, sir!" They coursed together, giving a military salute.

"You're LATE!" Gustavo bellowed. Iridian waved her hand in front of his face, "We are not late." She said in a hypnotic like voice.

They stared at each other for some time before Gustavo snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Iridian sighed, "Damn, The Force is not with me."

Hikaru slung his arm around her, "We already established that when you tried to control 'The Force' after you had broken that ancient Ming vase."

She looked thoughtful for a minuet, "Oh yeah, the museum coordinator was so mad. Hehe that was one of the funniest things."

"Yeah, till Kyouya nearly rip off our head's after seeing the price. Talk about scary." They all shuddered at the memory.

Iridian noticed the dumbfounded boy's beside them, "Hey boys."

"You guys are the new interns?" Carlos asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yup," she responded, "I'm producing," she pointed to herself then to Kaoru then Hikaru, "He's make up, and he's wardrobe."

"Wait, you know these people?" He asked the boy's. Kendall was about to tell him when Gustavo held up his hand. "Know what? Never mind. Dogs to the studio, we have harmonies to work on. You three," he pointed to the trio, "fallow them."

Everyone nodded and left for the recording studio. "So you guys are new interns." Logan said.

"Yup." The trio coursed.

"We always wanted to know what it was like to work in the music industry and since we have no musical talent that is note worthy we deiced to do this." Kaoru said.

"OKAY DOG'S! I know I said harmonies but I lied. We will be working on your dance moves, because they suck! Now go!" They hurried off to Mr. X.

Sometime later Iridian looked up through the studio window and watched the boys dance. She noticed that James seemed a little off in his timing. She saw him glancing at Kendall ever five seconds. Smirking when she saw what was causing the problem she picked up her paper work and left the room.

James breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. X gave them a ten minute break because Iridian came in saying she needed him to sign something. He had been watching Kendall for most of the rehearsal and their was just something about the new dance move they were doing that made Kendal's hips swing in the most erotic way, it made James instantly hard.

Telling his friends that he needed the restroom, thankful that no one needed to go with him, he practically ran to it. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he leaned against it heavily.

'Okay think of something different.' He told himself, but the image of Kendall's swaying hips would not leave his mind. "Damn it!" He whimpered. With the thought of Kendall still dancing he slowly brought his hands down to his jeans and undid the button. Taking himself out of the confines of his boxers, he started to stroke. Moaning at the pleasuring spark it sent up his spin.

Picturing Kendall's long slender legs up to his hips swaying to the beat of their newest song walking toward him, he stroked faster on his throbbing member. James imagined Kendall's bare toned chest lightly covered in a thin sheet of sweat form the exertion of the dancing. Flicking his thumb over the tip; he moaned with need climbing ever closer to his release. He continued his fantasy going up Kendall's exposed throat up to his pink, plump lips, to, finally, his gorgeous green eyes. Kendall's eyes bore into him, pupils dilated and the green irises darkened in lust. That did it for James, he exploded into his hand and on the floor with a moaned, "Kendall…" James looked down at the sign of his passion, feeling a painful throb in chest. 'What am I going to do now?'

James walked out of the restroom after cleaning and walked slowly back to the studio. Lost in his inner turmoil, 'How could I … do THAT to the thought of Kendall? He's my best friend, the one that gave up his dream for mine, the one that puts his friends above anyone else. I mean, I have always admired him for his dedication, and determination. But that couldn't mean that I have feeling for him…could it? Well I have noticed how graceful he is and how beautifully his eyes sparkle when he is happy." James looked up after walking into the dace studio and saw Logan and Carlos fighting off Kaoru and Hikaru, the twine's where armed with scissors and measuring tape, probably wanting to give them a make over. James gave a small fond smile at the foursome. He moved his hazel eyes away from the battle and landed on Kendall who was sitting next to Iridian, talking. "He's the most amazing person I know and … I love him." James froze at the thought. A warm feeling washed through him when he revised how true that statement was.

Kendall looked up at him giving him a warm smile upon seeing James. James smiled fondly back and started to walk over to him. 'I love Kendall. I love ever single piece of that beautiful man. I…just don't know what to do now.'

*END OF CHAPTER 5*

Random: I'm sorry if it sucks I don't think I'm good at writing scenes like that.

Hikaru: Yeah, she doesn't let me help.

Random: Because they would have banged each other by now and that's to fast.

Hikaru: *pouts*

Kaoru: Quit sulking *eye roll*

Random: *sigh* I'm too tired for this. Review please and don't forget about the poll.

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: 'Till next time! Peaceness!


	6. Chapter 6

Random: HEEEEELLLLOOOOO! And welcome to chapter… *whisper to twins*, what chapter is this? (Twins: SIX!) … SIX of Stuff Happens! Thanks to all that reviewed and all the good stuff. YOU'RE AMAZING!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *faceplam* You really didn't know the chapter?

Random: Hey I've been busy with a concert and then making up a test and then having a tiny amount of writers block and then a eye appointment (Glasses Yay!*sarcasm* I am so blind.) I really haven't thought about it in a while.

Hikaru & Kaoru: …Whatever

Random: ANYWAY! I was listening to the radio on my way to school today, on a bus mind you, and the most amazing thing happened. Guess what it was.

Hikaru: You crashed?

Kaoru: Chocolate fell from the sky?

Random: *glares at Hikaru* NO! *turns to Kaoru* That would be amazing but, sadly, no. BTR'S NEWEST SONG 'MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU' CAME ON! I nearly screamed and started dancing, I was sooooo excited. People probable thought I was weird when they saw my normally impassive face break out in a smile.

Hikaru: You are weird.

Random: I know that, just probably thought I was weirder. It made my day. I haven't stopped smiling and it's now… 9:39.

Kaoru: *shakes head* Disclaimer: Random does not own BTR or me and Hikaru.

Hikaru: Seeing on how Random's of in la la land, *Pokes in shoulder, She waves it off then going back to her daydream* I will say that it is time to read the story. Enjoy!

*COMENSE WITH THE READING.*

Iridian lent against the side of the widow that looked out over the dance studio watching the band members on the other side. It has been about a month since she and the twins started working at Rocque Records. She honestly enjoying every second of it. She had thought that being an intern to a producer would be boring, she HATED paper work, but turned out she loved doing everything, even the paper work. Also, it's a bonus that she gets to work along side Big Time Rush.

The twins were also having a blast working with the band. They had always loved fashion, so, for them, working with it wasn't much a change as it was for her. Iridian believed; although, Gustavo was NOT liking the twins. They had succeeded in getting their hands on Logan one time; the poor boy had grey hair for a week! She chuckled at the memory the look on his face was priceless and he actually gave the twins a run for their money on how fast they could run to escape the outraged singer. She and the twins had grown very fond of the boys this past month.

She'd noticed something though. The boys seemed to pair off when they had free time. Not that she was implying they didn't hang out as a group, but most of the time they went off and did something with the friend that they were closest to. She'd watch as Kendall would go to James and Carlos would find Logan. Carlos and Logan usually hung around Kaoru and Kendall and James would hang with her. Hikaru would switch between her and his brother. Since James and Kendall where around her the most she'd notice things. Kendall would always find a way to touch James, from their thighs toughing when they're sitting to a brush of the hand as they danced, he would even lean against him when they were just standing. He seemed to be doing all this unconsciously, like it came naturally.

James would do the same thing if Kendall wasn't already. He would also have this protective aura around him when he would notice both girls and guys flirt with Kendall, he would almost fume with anger if one of them actually asked Kendall out, which he would politely decline and James' almost perfectly masked anger would dissipate. Another thing James would almost always do was take Kendall's side of an argument, even if it was hazard to his health.

The biggest thing; though, was they would both send the other loving gazes when the object of their affection wasn't looking. They also tease each other to no end; it's adorable.

Iridian felt arms circle her waist jolting her out of her musings. The person the arms belong to started to nuzzle her neck. She new it was Hikaru because of the scent that enveloped her. Its one of the ways she can tell the twins apart. Both smelled of maple syrup and vanilla, but each had a slight undertone. Kaoru had a sweeter scent, like chocolate while Hikaru had a spicy undertone, like cinnamon.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Mmm... Just thinking." She tilted her head to side to give Hikaru more access to her throat. Finally stopping his assault on her neck and settled his head on her shoulder he asked, "What about?"

"James and Kendall" she answers matter-of-factually.

Hikaru looked at her through the corner of his eye, "Should I be worried?" His arms tightened instinctively around her. She giggles, "No, no. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Her giggles turned in to full blown laughter after she realized how true that statement really was.

Hikaru looked at her oddly, "What? That was a perfectly justified question." He defends.

"Yes. I know, it's just that I just realized WHY you wouldn't have to worry. I was thinking about how those two act around each other, how they always seem to be touching and stuff like that…" She pauses to see if he understood what she was saying, he nodded, "I've noticed that too."

"Well I just figured out why they seem to do that. Thank to you." She turns around leans her back against the window and wraps her arms around his neck lazily. "And what would that be?" He asks.

"Their in love with each other." Hikaru eyes widen then fill with realization and understanding. He chuckles, "They king of act like us before we confessed our feelings. Don't you think?"

She laughed, "Yes, but a lot less verbal and physical abuse." Hikaru laughs along with her pulling her closer to his body, "Yes, we where a little violent with each other. Although," at this he brings his face closer to hers ghosting his breath over her lips, "it was just a way to mark you as mine."

Iridian blushed, but before she can respond, Hikaru brought her into a deep kiss. Quickly kissing back she opened her mouth before he even asks and moans when their tongues rub. Bringing her hand to tangle in his ginger locks of hair, they began to fight for dominance. Which she wins and explores his mouth quickly before coaxing his tongue to play with hers in her mouth. Hikaru's hand slips up her shirt as the kiss becomes more passionate.

Hearing a load bang on the widow behind them, they jump apart panting and see amused Kendall and James looking back at them. Iridian lens over and flips the sound button on to hear what they are saying.

"As much as we would love to let you continue your little make out season, Gustavo has an announcement." Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest. James swings his arm around Kendall's shoulders. Iridian noticed that Kendall lent into it slightly.

"So, hurry up love birds or Gustavo will have your heads!" James said. Iridian rolled her eyes a little miffed at the boys for disturbing her heated session with her boyfriend.

"Whatever, be there in a minute." She lent back over and flipped the sound switch off before they could answer. The two tallest band members shook their head at their friends irritated behavior broke apart and walked off.

Hikaru grabbed her again and brought her back to him, "Your planning on helping them realize their feels for each other are mutual, aren't you?"

She smiled giving him a peck on the lips, "Yes, in fact it's already in motion. You and Kaoru are going to help me with the rest, right?"

Hikaru chuckled, "Of course, I'd be sad if you didn't include us." He gave her one last deep kiss before baking up, taking her hand and walking to Gustavo's office.

After everyone had entered the office and were accounted for Gustavo put his paperwork away and addressed to band members and trio, "OKAY! I have some good news for you." Carlos interrupted

"REALLY!" The hyper Latino exclaimed. Logan clamed him down by grabbing a strap on his helmet and yanking.

"Is it really good news? Or is it good news for you and bad news for us?" Logan said cautiously.

"STOP INTERRUPTING AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Gustavo bellowed. Carlos and Logan clung to each other.

"Anyway, I've decided to give you dogs a vacation, NOT because you deserve it or anything, but because I don't want to pay for your hospital bills when you faint from exaction. This is all for your health. BUT!" Gustavo put up his hand to stop the band members from celebrating, "it's only for the rest of the week and today's Wednesday, so four days. YOU MAY CELEBRATE NOW!"

The boys immediately jumped up and high-five each other laughing happily. Kaoru looked jealous. "But what about us?" he wined.

Gustavo looked at the trio with irritation. "YOU, YOU DEVILISH TRIPLETS ARE-"

Kendall interrupted Gustavo from his yelling at the twins and the brunette girl to point out something quiet obvious. "That doesn't make any since. There not triplets, only Hikaru and Kaoru are twins and Iridian's Hikaru's girlfriend. Plus they look nothing alike."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! Those three are practical the same person! If I didn't know them I would think that Iridian was being shared between the two brothers! They might as well be joined at the hip!" Gustavo yelled.

"We are-" Hikaru said wrapping his arms around Iridian's waist, "very attached-" said the other twin wrapping his arms around the other side of Iridian's waist, "to each other." She finished leaning into Hikaru.

"SEE! Well anyway you three will have a vacation two just as long as the dogs." Gustavo finally finished.

The twins high-fived grinning above Iridians head then lent down to kiss her cheeks, one twin kissing a different cheek. "You planed this didn't you?" They whispered in unison into both ears.

Iridian smiled lacing her and Hikaru's fingers together, "There's more." She sings sung.

Iridian smiled snugly when Gustavo started to say something more, "Oh, and you all have tickets to the carnival that's coming Saturday." Gustavo dismissed the group after that and every one headed to apartment 2J.

When they entered they found it deserted. "I am so glade we get a vacation!" Kendall sighed flopping on the couch. James sat down next to him.

"Plus we get to go to the carnival Saturday!" Carlos squealed.

Logan looked at Carlos from behind the counter, "I'm just going to go to make sure you don't pig out on corn-dogs. Remember last time? You ate so many that you nearly past out!"

Carlos had stopped listening after corn-dogs. "Mmm, corn-dogs." Logan rolled his eyes.

Iridian yawned glancing at the clock then turned to Kendall and James on the couch. She smiled at what she saw. Kendall had his head rested on James shoulder with James arm around his waist loosely. Seeing as how Carlos and Logan didn't think this behavior odd at all Iridian figured that they had always been comfortable around each other.

'Aww they're so cute together. I wonder why no one else saw that their in love with each other, even themselves until like recently. I mean look at them they're practically cuddling on the couch!' Iridian gave herself a mental fan-girl moment at that thought.

After about an hour at the bands apartment Iridian and Kendall had fallen asleep, Kendall sill on James' shoulder and Iridian in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru glanced at the clock, noticing that it was probably time to go he glanced at his brother who was talking to Logan. Kaoru feeling his brothers' glance finished his conversation with Logan and got up and waited for Iridian and Hikaru.

Hikaru gently ran his figures through her hair, "Iridian," he said softly, "baby we need to get you to bed." Iridian made a irritated noise.

"No, sleepy, comfy." She slurred sleepily.

"I'm glad you think I'm comfy but we can't sleep here come on get up" Hikaru chuckled as Iridian nuzzled him before getting up. "Fine." She said with a huff.

James shook Kendall to wake him up. Kendall moaned sleepily and opened his eyes. Still in a half asleep daze he looked up at James and smiled. "Pretty." Mumbled and placed his head back on James' shoulder.

Kendall didn't realize what he said 'till about ten seconds later. He blushed and his eyes shot open to land on a puzzled and amused James. "Really. I meant Really. Why are you waking me up?" Kendall supplied lamely. James nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure. Well I woke you up because Hikaru, Kaoru, and Iridian are leaving and you shouldn't sleep all night on my shoulder, as comfy as I may be." James joked.

Kendall schooled half-heartedly at him and turned to the trio. "We see you guys tomorrow?" He asked.

Hikaru placed his arm around Iridian, who was still half asleep, and Kaoru's hand. He walked over to the whole that was still in the wall. "Yes, see you guys later night."

"'Night." Kaoru and Iridian coursed. Hikaru pulled back the blanket and disappeared behind it.

"Well we should get to bed to guys." Kendall said, standing up and taking James' hand. He walked to their room and closed the door behind him leaving Carlos and Logan.

"You know Logan, I have a feeling something's going to happen tomorrow." Carlos said walking to their room. Once inside Logan closed the door.

"Yeah, me too. It's kind of weird." Logan thought for a second then shook his head and claimed into his bed. "Whatever I'm to tiered to think right now. 'Night Carlos."

"Goodnight Logan" Carlos lent over and turned off the light. Soon the two boys where off in dream land wondering what the events of tomorrow will bring for the boys of apartment 2J and their friends next boor.

*END OF CHAPTER 6*

Random: Well that was a filler if I've ever seen one.

Hikaru: No Kames action though.

Random: I know, but you and Iridian had a moment and it was a look into how much they love each other.

Kaoru: I thought it was cute!

Random: Thank you. OH MY! I just realized I have been spelling Iridian's name wrong! GAHHHH! Okay I fixed it.

Hikaru: That's kind of sad considering she's your OC.

Random: Shut up, no one asked you.

Kaoru: HEY NO FIGHTING!

Random: Whatever. Anyway Hope you enjoyed, and sorry that it took so long. Please drop a review!

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: See you next time! Peaceness!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:

Random: Hey people its chapter 7! Whoa! First: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/ FAVS/AERTS! I honestly didn't think this story would get much attention, so YOU ALL ROCK! So I have decided to have Cargan and KaoruxCamille as side pairings! Yay! Well Hikaru and Kaoru are MIA right now. Don't know where they are… So enjoy!

*COMMENCE*

Kaoru sluggishly made his way to the Palm Woods lobby and to the pool. After spotting the band members sprawled out in their usual places by the pool on the lounge chairs he grabbed a chair that had already been occupied, dumped the poor girl into the pool and flopped down next to Carlos.

"Dude what's your problem?" Kendall asked, watching as the girl climbed out of the pool huff and walk off.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Carlos asked a little more concerned then amused, unlike Kendall who was enjoying watching the girls' boyfriend struggle with either going after her or confronting Kaoru. After glancing at the group he decided not to get in a fight with five very well built boys and went to comfort is girlfriend. Kendall snickered. James rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his attention to Kaoru nudging Kendall to be just a little more concerned for their newest friend.

"You should be enjoying your first day of vacation. Not look like you are about to drop dead any second." James said sitting up to get a better look at him.

Kaoru throw his arm over his eyes, "Hey I am enjoying it! I love not going to work ten minutes after I wake up. I would usually be planning some prank with Hikaru and Iridian right now, but I'm just too tired and they're still asleep." Kaoru responded lazily.

"Why're you so tired?" Logan asked closing the book he was reading.

"Well when ever my bother and Iridian know that they can sleep in the next day they…have 'fun' the night before." He emphasized 'fun' with air quotes to get his point across. He sat up so he could face the boy band beside him. He continued, "It normally doesn't bother me, because I know they don't get to be intimate often. They are always working on something or making sure that I don't feel left out that by the end of the day they're too tired to even try stuff like that. So I don't complain about it, because they try so hard." He stops here to try to collect his thoughts running a hand through his ginger locks.

"But…" The four boys coaxed.

Kaoru sighed, "But it was different this time. I couldn't go to sleep like I normally would be able to do. I could always drown out the noises, because it made me happy to know that the two most important people in my life were happy. Just this time… I don't know it changed. I, for the first time in a long while, felt left out, and not in the way your thinking!", Kaoru glared at James and Kendall as they snickered, "But in a different way, like I felt out of the loop. Like I was missing out on what they share, the loved they share… I DON'T KNOW! I'm so confused. I'm not making any since." Kaoru buried his head in his hands, head swirling with thought and feelings he could not, for the life of him, place.

Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze to comfort him. "I think I get it." He said softly.

Kaoru's head shot up, eyes hopeful, "Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Logan asked skeptically. Carlos looked at him. Logan could have sworn he saw a flash of pained understand his eyes. Carlos nodded turning back to address Kaoru.

"You're lonely, Kaoru. You feel left out now, because you're ready for a relationship like Hikaru and Iridian have. You want to feel loved by someone romantically, not platonically. I don't know what caused the sudden change, but that's what your feeling. You want someone to fall madly in love with and have that person fall just as madly in love with you as you are with them. You want to commit to someone and they commit to you. You want to have someone that you would be willing to do anything for, to do anything for the love that you share with that person. You, Kaoru, want to fall in love." Carlos finished his little love speech and stopped to let it sink in.

Kaoru's and the other three boys' around Carlos had their mouths fall open some where in the middle of Carlos' speech. Kaoru, because Carlos had just helped him realize what was missing in his life and the other three boys because they didn't know Carlos had it in him to be so… so… deep.

Kendall was the first to come out of his daze. "Where in the HELL did that come from!" He said incredulously.

Kaoru saw Carlos glance at Logan before answering. "I kind of get what he's going through…sort of…same concept, but that's not the point right now." He turned back to Kaoru who was still a little dazed. "Since you've figured out what was wrong, we are going to help you! Let's find you a date!" Carlos jumped up his usual hyperactive self returning. The twin sitting next to him could only nod in agreement.

Glancing at Logan Kaoru saw that the brunet smarty was watching Carlos as he bounced around looking for candidate with a small smile on his face. Then Kaoru remember the glance Carlos gave to Logan. He smiled slyly making a mental note to tell Hikaru and Iridian this new development.

"She's cute"

"Too thin."

"Okay her?"

"Too short."

"Her?"

"Way to tall"

"How about her?"

"I don't go for blondes."

"That girl?"

"Carlos that's a dude."

Carlos gave an exasperated sighed throwing his arms into the air. They'd been tiring to find someone for Kaoru for the past two hours now. Kaoru was not making this easy AT ALL! James and Kendall had escaped the mind numbing torture some how. Probably to go and wake Iridian and Hikaru… or whatever the hell they did when they run off together.

"What about her?" Logan asked, pointing to a girl across the pool. She seemed to be eying Kaoru. Kaoru scrunched up his face.

"No, one: she's not my type. Two: I can already tell she's crazy."

Carlos was so close to giving up right now. "Then what IS your type! Are you even straight!"

Kaoru place his chin in his hand leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee, regarding Carlos thoughtfully. "I don't really have a type, besides the blond and not date crazy's thing, other than that don't really have a type. And I'm not."

"Okay so now we- wait, then why are we even look at girls!" Carlos exclaimed. "You could have TOLD us that! Could have saved us an hour of fruitless searching!"

Kaoru chuckled, "You just assumed I was straight, like your assuming that I'm gay right now. I'm actually bi, but do prefer girls. So you weren't completely wrong."

Kaoru out right laughed when Logan chocked on his slushy. Then started to rant about how much easier it would have been to have that little snippet of information earlier. Carlos just gaped. After calming down Logan picked up where Carlos had stopped.

"Ponytail?"

"Too sporty"

"How about…shirtless?"

"What are you talking about? Half the guys here are shirtless, Hell you and Carlos are shirtless at the moment."

"That one, with the peace necklace."

"Taken"

"Guitar Dude?"

"WHAT! EWW NO! Defiantly not my type. I forgot to mention that I don't date druggies either."

This time Logan was the one to throw his arms into the air. "Now we're going in circles." Logan slumped in his chair. "You say you don't have a type and yet your so picky."

Kaoru looked down his cheeks tinting pink with shame. He wasn't trying to make this hard on his friends he just wanted to find the right person to start off with. Not some random person that he picked just to have picked.

"I'm sorry guys, maybe I'm not ready after all." Kaoru's eyes filled with tiers. He turned away from the two to hide his oncoming sobs and got up from is seat. "I'll just go back my room and let you two enjoy the rest of the day" Kaoru said stifling a sob with his hand.

Carlos and Logan shared a guilty glance. "No Kaoru," Logan said gently, "we said we would get you a date and that's what we are going to do, so please sit back down and don't cry."

Kaoru spun around and sat back down, any trace of his sadness gone. "Okay, now where were we?"

Carlos and Logan gaped. "W-what?" Logan asked dumbly.

"What just happened? You were sobbing not two seconds ago!" Carlos couldn't believe this kid had his mood swings. Was he bipolar or something?

Kaoru pat Carlos' shoulder in mock comfort. "That is called acting, my dear boy!"

"When and where did you learn to act so well?" Logan asked eying Kaoru disbelievingly. Kaoru smiled slyly. He got up and sat next to Logan pulling him closer to his body by draping a arm around Logan's waist and then run his hand over Logan's cheek.

"Well Logie, the school me, Hikaru and Iridian went to before we came here was very… prestigious." He trailed his hand done to Logan's neck and caressed the pulse point with his thumb. "Sons and daughters of very important people attended the school. So you can imagine that the students where very high-strung. Always thinking twice about their actions and how it would effect their family's reputations if they did something bad. So they came to the club that me, my brother and Iridian were apart of. They came to be pampered by their choice of host. So, being the good hosts we were, we had to act. Our job was to act like the host that they wanted; we were to act to make the customers…" He paused bringing his hand down any flatting it over Logan's chest make slow circles over his nipple and then brought his lips to his ear, ghosting his breath over it as he breathed the next word; "Happy."

Logan visibly shuddered in Kaoru's arms. Carlos saw this and yanked the poor boy out of the devilish twin's hands. "What was that?" Carlos hissed. Logan stood behind him flustered and blushing. He was still trying to make since of what had just happened.

"Acting." Kaoru said bluntly. Carlos fumed and Logan's blush deepened embarrassed that he fell for it. Kaoru regarded the two in front of him. He noticed how Carlos stood protectively in front of Logan and Logan clinging on to Carlos possessively. Kaoru doubled over in laughter. "Oh my gods, you two are so much fun to mess with." Carlos just glared while Logan just continued to blush.

He straightened after calming his laughter, getting up and walking to Carlos. "Don't worry, he's all yours." Kaoru whispered so only Carlos could hear. Now it was Carlos who was blushing.

Iridian, Hikaru, James, and Kendall were greeted with the site of a blushing Carlos and a confused Logan upon entering the pool. "What'd you do Kaoru?" Iridian said accusingly.

Kaoru gasped with fake hurt. "I did nothing!"

"Sure you didn't"

"Hey, I'm the nice twin Hikaru!"

Kendall stepped in before the brothers could start bickering. "Okay, back to what we came down here for. How's the date hunting going?"

"WHAT?" Two very surprised voices yelled.

"Kaoru's looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend!" Iridian practically squealed "Aww, my little Kaoru-chan's growing up. I'm so proud." She ran over and tackled Kaoru into a tight hug.

Hikaru joined in. "I'm so happy for my little brother, he's finally taking an interest in relationships." Hikaru started to sniffle hugging his brother tighter. "I'm not going to cry."

Kaoru was having trouble breathing. "Guys, chocking, not breathing!" He gasped desperately for air when the excited couple let go. "Thank you." He panted.

Every one spun around when they herd a loud slap from Logan's direction. Standing in front of the shaken boy was a brunette girl of about the same height yelling at Logan. "How could you! When my dog was just diagnosed with cancer too! And with another man to add on to my already long list of agony!"

It was silent until the four band members laughed with delight. "Camille!" The boys rushed to her.

"When did you get back?" Kendall asked

"Yesterday. Sorry guys, but I was too tiered to come and say hi." She smiled sheepishly.

"No problem we get it." Logan said.

The boys started to talk to the new girl completely forgetting the trio behind them. "She must be important to the boys if she makes them forget we are still here." Iridian commented to the twins.

Hikaru nodded his head in agreement glancing at Kaoru double taking when he saw the look on the younger twins face. Kaoru was watching Camille with an almost dreamy look on his face. Kaoru smiled softly when he watched the girl push her hair out of her face. Hikaru nudged Iridian and nodded for her to look at her brother. She smiled fondly when she saw what he saw. "I think he found his date." She whispered to her boyfriend. She turned back to the boys and their friend. She coughed loudly with an equally load: "Ahem." She smirked when the boys jumped and spun around.

Kendall coughed awkwardly, glancing at James who glanced back nervously. "Oh, sorry guys. This is Camille; she's one of the first people we meet when we moved here."

Camille smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Kaoru blushed and looked down. The boys looked at him confused at his sudden shy behavior. Iridian and Hikaru tried to surpres their laughter. "Hi, I'm Iridian. This is my boyfriend, Hikaru, and that's his twin brother Kaoru." Iridian nudged Kaoru forward.

"H-Hi." He stuttered shyly.

Camille smiled at him. "Hey, great to meet you." She stuck her hand out. Kaoru took it hesitantly. His blush growing deeper each passing second.

Iridian and Hikaru where waving to the boys. They look at them confused. Iridian huffed pointed to Kaoru and Camille pointed to them then the door to the lobby. The boys stared for a couple of seconds. James looked at Kaoru and his blush and realized what they wanted them to do. He pushed Kendall to the door. "Wha-" he started.

"Shh! Look at Kaoru and Camille." He did they seemed to be ignore everyone around them except themselves. "Remember Kaoru's realization this morning?" Kendall nodded. "Well I think he found his date. Now come on." James grabbed Carlos and Logan then walked over to the door, Hikaru and Iridian following behind.

"So when did you become friends with Big Time Rush?" Camille asked.

"A-about a m-month ago." Damn he was stuttering.

"Oh, cool what you do?"

"I'm an intern at Rocque Records, I am the boys newest make up artist." HA! Didn't stutter this time!

"Wow that so cool" Camille smiled at him.

'God that smiles' beautiful.' He thought. "So what do you do you do?"

"Did you not see my little scene?"

Kaoru looked confused for a second. Then it hit him. "Oh, you're an actress. Cool!" He said smiling brightly. Camille blushed slightly.

Kaoru decided that she looked wonderful with a blush. He finally looked up to notice that everyone had left and it was just him and Camille. "Where'd everyone go?" He asked confused. Camille looked around too, then to her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"Oh crap, I got to run. It was great meeting you Kaoru!" She gave one last wave before speeding off.

"Yeah," he whispered, "You too."

Kaoru found himself in a rather odd situation. He was behind a palm plant in the lobby with James and Kendall spying on Logan and Carlos.

"Why are we doing this again?" James asked sliding a arm around Kendall hunched shoulders.

'I don't think he even knows that he has this weird need to always be touching Kendall' Kaoru thought. "We are seeing how they normally act around each other when their alone." He answered.

"Why?"

"That's why." Kaoru pointed to the duo on the couch.

Carlos was feeding Logan grapes in the most romantic way possibly. The Latino seemed to not even realize that he was practical feeding Logan with his mouth. Not quite but close and Logan was more than happy to let the boy feed him.

Kendall and James mouth dropped open. "When…but… they…how…what?" they finally gained their thought process back.

"How could we not have noticed that?" James asked.

"I can understand you, but me? I'm usually good at spotting these kinds of things." Kendal said. James slapped the back of his head playfully. Kendall's eyes widened. "THIS MORNINGS SPEECH!" He exclaimed.

"This morning's speech?" James asked confused.

"Yes the speech he gave to Kaoru this morning about being ready for love. He said that he sort of got what Kaoru was going through. Carlos is ready for a relation ship. More specifically with Logan! How could I not have seen this?" Kendall explained.

'Because you were to wrapped up in James to have noticed.' Kaoru thought with a snort. James and Kendall looked at him. "Er… Hey! Why don't you two go tell Iridian and Hikaru this and you can help with their plans to get them together. I'll stay here and see if I can get more details about their 'alone time'." The two boys nodded walking of to go do just that.

Kaoru watched as they walked away. He sighed going back to watching the couple on the couch, well the soon-to-be couple.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to find Camille crouching behind him trying to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, hey Camille. Just you know spying on Logan and Carlos…and indirectly James and Kendall a second ago." He answered her. Camille nodded in understanding.

"Good I'm not the only one that sees it."

"See what?"

"That those to are totally in to each other. I saw it when Logan and I were dating. One of the reasons we broke up. Well one of the reasons I had for breaking up." She shrugged.

Kaoru felt a stab of jealousy when she said that. "You and Logan dated?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I was defiantly not the one for him. Carlos is. Did you know that Kendall had a girlfriend too?" Kaoru was shocked. Kendall, girlfriend? No.

He shook his head. "Yeah her name was Jo, friend of mine too. They broke up because she got a movie dell in New Zealand. She never saw it." She continued. "I kept quiet, but Kendall and James are so in love it's ridiculous."

"I know! They don't even realize the practically act like a couple all the time. It is so obvious a blind person could see it."

Camille laughed causing Kaoru to blush. 'Her laugh is beautiful.' He glanced at Carlos and Logan remembering the speech Carlos gave him and then turned back to Camille. "Camille?" He called to get her attention. She turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Kaoru pushed some hair out of her eyes and caressed he cheek before pulling his hand away. She blushed at the contacted. "I have tickets to the carnival Saturday, would you like to go with me?"

Camille blushed several shades of red before smiling and nodding happily. "I would love to" She answered softly.

Kaoru's face lit up. "It's a date then!" He got up to walk to the elevators. "I have to go seeing as how Carlos and Logan aren't really doing anything interesting. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" she said smiling. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"See ya!" He walked off to go and help Iridian and Hikaru with their plan to get Logan and Carlos together. He smiled when he thought of everything that happened today. Thanks to Carlos he has a date to take to the carnival.

"Time to repay the favor Carlos. I'm going to help you get the guy of your dreams. It's your turn to shine" He said to himself in the empty elevator. Yep tomorrow's in going to be fun.

*END OF CHAPTER 7*

Random: That… took… forever to write. I don't know, it was just a hard chapter to write. I think it could be better. Oh well. GAH! It's also my longest chapter!

Hikaru: You're just lazy.

Random: Am not! It was hard! Why are you so mean to me!

Kaoru: If he's not you would never write.

Random: *Scoff* Fine. So the next chapters there's some Cargan action. If you haven't guessed yet. Chapter after that will be Kames again and the carnival!

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: That's all we got! 'Till next time! Peaceness! OH! Happy Holidays Everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Random: Okay, so I wanted this chapter out yesterday, but my sister wouldn't leave me alone and the my father came home with the Wii Motion plus Remote so I could play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and when I looked at the clock it was already 11. I was all 'WHAT THE CRAP! I wanted to write today!', than I ran to my room and got side tracked with Big Time Rush interviews I hadn't seen. I kind of passed out at like 3 in the morning. SORRY! *hides behind laptop* don't kill me. *whimper* I also changed to summery. I think it fits better.

Hikaru: Excuses!

Random: Hey there not- okay they are, but that's not the point.

Kaoru: Then what is?

Random: *smiles weakly* I finished it?

Twines: …

Random: Err… Well *sigh*

Hikaru: I'm just going to do the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: Random does not own Koaru and me or BTR anything. She'd be hanging with the boy's if she did.

Random: True, so this chapter is Cargan. Let me warn you, that's not my favorite pairing and I haven't read that many fan fictions of these two and the main pairing. I tried really hard with this chapter, also a reason why its so late. So gots no more to say! Enjoy!

*START*

Kendall frowned as he stood next to Iridian who had a pen and pad in her hands writing furiously as they watched Logan and Carlos from behind a plant. After about ten minutes of Logan and Carlos just sitting in lounge chairs Kendall was getting impatient. "What are we doing again?"

"Watching."

Kendall shot her a glare. "Well I figured that! But why are we watching them just sit their?"

Iridian sighed. And he said he had an eye for these things. Psh, yeah right. "Well, we are watching them to see just how in love they are. If their just now starting to love each other our jobs get harder, but if they have loved each other for years then it's easier. And judging by what you and Kaoru told me yesterday it seems to be the latter…well at least for Carlos."

"Okay, so you seem to have already figured it out; why are we still watching them?" Kendall asked irritated

"Because, blondie, I've figured out Carlos. Not so much Logan. Either Logan has feeling and he's passing them off as 'friendship', or he hasn't figured out he loves Carlos or he does realize his feelings for Carlos, but is extremely damn good at hiding them. I'm leaning toward the last one." The brunette said returning to scribbling.

Kendall stayed quite for all of five seconds. "So, what you're saying is we're just going to watch them sit there?"

"Yes." Iridian said not taking her eyes off the pair in the lounge chairs.

Kendall frowned, turning to watch the shorter half of the band. "…What are we looking for?"

Iridian groaned. Kendall was obviously not going to be quite and let her work! "What do you mean, 'What are we looking for'? Those to are like a gold mine of 'I secretly want you' hints. I mean, look at their body language!"

Kendall looked. They were just sitting there, nothing was happening. "…I don't see it."

Iridian stared in disbelief. "WHAT! Okay, look at Logan his eyes are constantly glancing over at Carlos. And Carlos is doing the same. Look see! They caught each other glancing. Look at their reactions."

Kendall watched as Iridian talked not actually seeing what she was seeing, but then Carlos and Logan suddenly jerked and both blushed madly. Logan trying to hide it behind the book he was reading and Carlos turning his face away from Logan slightly. Neither noticed the others blush. Then he noticed that after they thought the other hadn't noticed they go back to glancing at each other and the cycle would repeat itself. Huh look at that. "Well I believe it is the last one. He's totally in love with Carlos."

"I can't completely tell yet… and I'm not sure how I will." Iridian stopped writing to think. Kendall watched as a light bulb seems to appear above her head. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I know how we can tell wither Logan's been in love, cauterizing the feeling as friendship, or hasn't realized it yet." She replies practically jumping with excitement.

"Okay, what is it and how can I help?" Kendall asked. Iridian's excitement was rubbing off he was just as ready to help his friends find love in each other, just like he hoped to do with James 'and we're not dwelling on that Kendall' he told himself, but that's not the point. Right now he would do anything to help his friends be happy.

"Go flirt with Carlos!" Except maybe that.

"Hell no!" Kendall almost yelled.

"But Kendall," Iridian whined, "it'd make the job a hell of a lot easier."

"Iridian I am NOT going to flirt with one of my best friends just to see if the other was in love with him!"

"But it's a win-win situation. If Logan gets jealous immediately that means he's been in love with Carlos for a while. If he gets jealous and confused then jealous again that means he either realized that he loves him or that he has feelings for him. Anyone will do, makes my job easier. Now go and get your flirt on!" Iridian started to push Kendall out from behind the plant.

Kendall was just about to panic. "Wait Iridian! I don't want to do this it will make everything awkward and-HEY!" Iridian pushed him in front of the couple and ran off behind the plant again give Kendall thumbs up. Kendall groaned he couldn't believe he was doing this. 'You owe me' He mouthed to her. She just smiled sweetly in return.

"Hey Kendall" Chirped the happy Latino. Kendall glanced at Logan nervously. He built up his courage and walked up to Carlos, putting on his signature confident smirk.

"Hey Carlos" He said seductively, leaning down to look Carlos in the eye. "How are you?"

Both Logan and Carlos where confused. "Umm… Great?" Carlos asked more than stated. "How about you?"

Kendall ran his hand over Carlos' cheek. "Wonderful now that I'm with you." Kendall said leaning in farther to Carlos' face. Poor Carlos was so confused. On the other hand Logan was quietly seething. Kendall's smirk widened he almost has him. Now to just set him off.

Kendall sat down on the edge of the lounge chair. "You know Carlos, you're looking amazing today. You should were this shirt more often." Kendall said playing with the hem of the sleeve. "Really makes your eyes pop and your muscles more defined." Kendall ran his hand over Carlos' shoulders' 'feeling' the well defined muscles. Kendall saw Logan's hand clench out of the corner of his eye.

Carlos blushed happily. "Really? Thank you Kendall!"

Kendall faltered a little. 'Oh my god! He doesn't even know I'm flirting with him!' he thought in disbelief. 'Ugh I hope James doesn't see what I do next'

Kendall lent forward until his lips where brushing Carlos' ear. "Of course, Carlos I think it's sexy." He whispered just load enough for Logan to hear and kissed Carlos' cheek as he lent back.

Logan got up quickly grabbing Carlos' hand and yanking up out of the chair. Before he left with Carlos he whispered something in Kendall's ear hurriedly and then left for the park. Kendall stood up smirking at the retreating forms.

Iridian popped up next to him. "What he say!" She said excitedly.

Kendall looked at the mischievous girl. "'He's mine,'"

James popped his head out from behind a tree in the Palm Woods Park, Hikaru and Kaoru doing the same on the other side. "Are you sure they're here?" James asked.

Hikaru pulled out his phone. "Yes, that's what the text Iridian sent me says anyway."

"Well I don't see them!" James said. Then his thought off something. "What are we even doing here again?"

Kaoru pulled the phone out of his brothers' hands and read what it said. "Well she said her and Kendall found out that the love is mutual between the smaller half of your band and they need us to get Logan and Carlos to the apartment for some quote unquote 'alone time' and also convince Logan to confess his feelings and understand that Kendall is not after Carlos."

"Okay so how are we supposed to do that?" The last part finally sunk in. "Wait what you mean we have to convince Logan that Kendall's not after Carlos? Why would we have to do that?"

Kaoru smirk. "He had to flirt with Carlos and Logan got jealous. Iridian said he did it really well to, like me and Hikaru worthy."

"He did WHAT!" James almost screamed.

"Jealous that it wasn't you he was flirting with James?" The twins chimed together with matching sly grins.

"W-what n-no I was-"

"Whatever, we'll talk about that later. Right now there's Carlos and Logan. James Hikaru and I will distract Carlos while you get Logan to confess in at the apartment." Kaoru said. Before James could answer the twins where off and talking to Carlos. They gave James a signal and started to walk off toward the apartment with Carlos. James quickly grabbed Logan before he could fallow.

"GWAH! What the hell James?" Logan said after nearly fallowing over.

"We need to talk." James said sternly.

"Well you didn't need to almost rip my arm off to tell me that." Logan said rubbing his arm.

"Whatever it's about Carlos." James said.

Logan looked confused. "What about Carlos?"

"That you're in love with him and need to tell him." He said bluntly. Hey he wanted his friends to be happy.

"Wha-what?" Logan was about four different shades of red in a matter of two seconds.

"You, Carlos, in love with Carlos, need to tell. What did you not get about that?" James asked throwing his hands in the air.

"B-but I-I d-don't-"

"That's a load of bull Logan. Me and Kendall both have seen it, hell even Iridian and the twines have seen it! You need to tell him, you might be surprised on what happens." James said softly.

Logan thought for a moment. "You really think so?" James nodded. Logan sighed. "Fine I'll tell him," then Logan's eyes darkened, "But it looks like I might have to fight Ken-"

"No you don't." James said quickly, interrupting him. "Kendall's not after Carlos. It was just a trick to get you to revile how much you actually love Carlos."

"He didn't have to be so convincing." Logan muttered rubbing his neck.

"We can talk about Kendall's slutty side later! Right now let's get you to the apartment, so you can win over the man of your dreams." James grabbed Logan's wrist and started to drag him to the apartment building.

They where standing in front of 2J when everything finally sunk in for Logan. "Wait, James! I can't do this!"

James groaned. He lifted his hand and knocked three times before answering. "I don't care your doing this!" The door swung open to reveal Iridian, the twins and Kendall. They pulled Logan inside while they steeped outside.

"Wait! Guys!" Logan pleaded. Kendall smirked and gave him a reassuring wink before he closed the door.

Logan swallowed and turned around finding Carlos on the couch, looking at him curiously. "Hey Logan, Kendall, the twines and Iridian said you had something to tell me."

Logan nodded slowly, walking over to the couch and sitting next to the helmet loving boy. "Umm, yeah," he stated nervously, "It's ab-about u-us."

"What about us?" Carlos cocked a head to the side, cutely. Logan had to hold back a groan at how cute Carlos looked.

"W-well, not really us, more me. I mean, it's about our relationship. Wait, I, it's…I mean… Umm." Logan trailed off looking frustrated.

Carlos smiled slightly; he loved it when the boy rambled. "What is it Logan?" He said softly.

Logan took a shaky breath to calm down; this was it he was going to tell Carlos. "I… I like you Carlos, and not in the friendship way, in the Iridian and Hikaru way." He sighed feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. "I know that you don't feel the same

I-"

"I like you too." Carlos smiled. Logan continued not noticing what Carlos had said

"- just wanted you to know that. I'm fine with just being frien-" Carlos interrupted with a hard kiss, pulling back moments later to a confused Logan.

"I'm not, I like you too, Logan." Carlos lent in for another kiss.

Logan smiled kissing back and wrapping his arm's around Carlos' shoulders as he was push back onto the couch. Carlos licked Logan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once granted his tongue snaked into the awaiting and eager mouth. He was immediately met with Logan's tongue as they fought for dominance. Carlos won, pushing his tongue into Logan's mouth mapping the spots that made Logan moan.

They soon broke for air, panting as they looked into each others eyes. Carlos smiled widely peck Logan on the cheek. They both jump when they heard clapping by the door. Standing there was Kendall, James, the twines and Iridian. All wearing self satisfied grins.

The twines clung to Iridian fake tires running down their cheeks. "That was so beautiful." They sob into her shoulder. Iridian looked irritated.

"Oh, get off me you drama kings." She sighed. Kendall and James chuckled as they walked over and sat on the side of the couch not occupied by Carlos and Logan. The others followed after.

"I have to agree with the twines though," Kendall said, "and that it's about time."

"Yeah," James agreed, "I thought we were going to have to lock them in a room and yell threw speakers 'YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER!' and see where it went from their." James laughed.

Logan and Carlos smiled as their friends continued to talk and bicker. Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and held it tightly. Carlos looked at Logan and nodded to Kendall and James. He looked confused as he watched his friends, but then he noticed it. The way Kendall lent into James' touched and the way the teased each other. He smiled at them then at Carlos, giving a small peck on the lips causing the rooms other occupants 'Aww'. Maybe he and Carlos weren't the only people in this band that's hiding feelings for each other. It's time for the other two taller band members to realize the love they share for each other is returned. And, just like Kendall and James did for them, they're going to help them see it.

*END OF CHAPTER 8*

Hikaru: …

Kaoru: …

Random: I fail *sob* I feel like I have disappointed my Cargan fan readers. I'M SORRY! I tried, like, really hard man, honest! But still I fail.I also wanted to put a smut here, but those two are just so innocent i couldn't do it! And Carlos came off way out off character. I fail. *sigh*

Twines: We agree.

Random: Well on a happier note I found out that Kendall's brother played in one of my favorite Cartoon Network show's: Unnatural History! I wish that had continued. It was a great show! He's also in Young and the Restless, play's the blonde Noah. My mom watches the show that's how I know; I'd only watch the episodes he was in. He play's the only normal person in that show. I was excited! His name's Kevin Schmidt. Look him up if you're a Kendall fan! I think he's hot although Kendall is hotter ;) Hehe.

Hikaru: That was geeky.

Random: HEY! You know what!

Hikaru: Hey, don't get violent!

Random: Well I can geek out if I want! Big Time Rush is amazing! Right BTR fans!

Kaoru: Okay we get it! Your obsessed.

Random: I'm not obsessed!

Twines: Sure. *Sarcastic eye roll*

Twines and Random: See ya next time! Peaceness!

Random: I'm not obsessed. *grumble*


	9. Chapter 9

Random: I am, like, soooooooooo sorry! It took FOREVER to write this. First I was having trouble getting what I wanted in writing the life went 'Hey your life's too simple lets make it hard and give you a problem. *Spins wheel of despair* and the winner is… YOUR PARENTS DIVORCING! But we'll let it be a clean one.' Then like a week later it goes 'You know what? I changed my mind. Let's make it messy.' Here is how I can describe it, you know those fanfiction or story's you hear or read about a family that was almost perfect one minute and then something and its torn apart the next? Yeah well that's my life at the moment, plus I had final's. When my life got so messed up I have no idea.

Hikaru: It was bad. She neglected me and my brother for like I week.

Kaoru: Yeah *sniff* I missed her.

Random: Aww, thanks guys. Okay off of depressing. You know how I said that this chapter would be the carnival? Yeah, well I lied. That did not happen. It's mostly a filler and was really for me to get back into writing Kames. The last, like, what 4 chapters have been side pairings. So this was purely Kames… and a little Kogan, okay I lied again. Whoa I do that a lot don't I?

Hikaru: You're figuring this out now?

Random: Shut up Hikaru. Oh, yeah there's some random Japanese in here it was most likely a failed attempt at humor so just bear with it and the translations are in the chapter and if you just so happen to know Japanese and the grammar or spelling is off, I'm sorry i got it off Google translate. Hey I just realized that I've done a moment for each Kendall pairing, Kett doesn't count. I mean between the boys, Kogan, Kenlos, and Kames. Was that okay with you guys? So Before I let you read I would like to thank the people that reviewed, faved, or alerted. You make me happy. Okay now warning and disclaimer.

Hikaru: Warning: Slash, yoai, whatever you want to call it, Smutt, and the boys begin the boys along with me and my brother.

Kaoru: Disclaimer: Nope, Random does not own. If she did the BTR would not be a Nickelodeon show.

Random: Enjoy!

*ONWARDS*

Kendall awoke slowly, groaning when he opened his eyes to the harsh light coming from the window. He looked around the room, finding the bed next to hi empty. He gave a relived sigh. He didn't have to sneak past a sleeping James today. He peeled the sheets off of himself and swung his legs around on off the bed, wincing as he got up do to the painful throbbing between his legs. Reminding him of his little… problem. He walked over to the light bathroom and turned it on.

He ran his hand thru his hair as he waited for the water to warm, frustrated. Ever since he had figured out that he liked James, he still wasn't quite sure if it was love yet, he'd been having trouble doing…well anything. At the studio during recording and dance sessions he would stumble both over his feet and words. Then when he was just talking to James his heart would race causing him to stutter or lose his train of thought. Oh, and there was the dreams! They would either wake him up with a very massive and painful problem or he would wake up and find his underwear and sheets soiled. Both required sneaking around so James wouldn't wake up.

He was starting to believe that he was going to have to tell James how he felt.

Kendall drought his hand that ran thru his hair to his chest and fisted it there as a pain shout threw it. He couldn't do that. He could tell he liked him. That could go several different ways and most being very unpleasant. No, he would rather have his feelings unrequited then tell him and possible lose James forever. On the other hand if he didn't tell James he could go crazy…or die of execution.

He dropped his hand, sighing again in frustration. Why did he have to have feelings for James? Why couldn't it be Camille or that new girl what's her face, oh yeah, Lucy? Well he knew the answer to the second question. Camille was taken and Lucy was on a trip somewhere. He can't remember where she said she went.

Still thinking he step into the shower and let the warmth of the water envelop him. He suddenly wished that it was James' body heat wrapped around him. His back pressed up against James' toned chest. James' arms snacked around his body feeling his hands glide lower and lower down his body. Oh crap.

Kendall looked down and groaned. When he had been thinking about his feelings for James and how it affected him his morning problem had disappeared. Now the stupid thing had sprung back to life… and with a vengeance. His erection was throbbing painfully.

After a quick debate on whether to just switch the shower to cold or not, he decided that he just didn't have the will too. He slowly brought his hand down to the throbbing organ giving it an experimental tug. He gasped. God that felt good. He had not actually pleasured him self in months. It was either him taking a cold shower, ignoring it, or he had already come do to a dream.

Kendall stroked again slowly gaining a steady pace. He didn't want this to end to quickly. He bite at his lip to suppress is moans of pleasure. He remembers his dream he had over a month ago. Remembering the way the dream created the feeling of James' hot mouth around his straining appendage. He imagined the warmth of the shower and steam was that very same mouth. His hand stroked faster while his hips bucked to gain more friction. He brought his other hand against the tile shower wall to steady himself so he could pump harder. He spread his legs out wider to gain more balance. His hair stuck to his head from the water or sweat he wasn't sure. He threw his head back in pleasure, eyes closing allowing the water to run down his body adding to his pleasure as the water rolled down his overly-sensitive body.

He pumped faster imaging that his cock was inside James' perfect mouth, his tongue skillfully twirling around it. He flicked his thumb over the slit barley holding back a moan. His hand started to move frantically, seeking his release near. He was beyond caring if anyone heard now. He was panting and desperate for his release. His eyes flew open as a wave of shearing pleasure ripped thru his body.

"James!" He gasped loudly.

He slumped against the shower wall still working his cock. He looked down at his still spluttering penis panting from probably the most intense orgasm he has ever had. He felt relaxed and strangely calm. He guessed that the past month of sexual frustration had finally been released and he was able to breathe again.

About twenty minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped lousily around his waist, and nearly dropped said towel when he found James' in their room…clad in nothing but boxers. Kendall gulped. He quickly thought of unpleasant things to prevent another problem that the towel would most definitely not hide.

James glanced briefly at Kendall from the dresser drawer he was shuffling thru. "Hey, Kendall have you seen my purple V-neck?" He asked. He pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and turned to Kendall as he put them on.

Kendall was panicking. He quickly shook his head, grabbed his clothes and practically ran back to the bathroom. James stared after Kendall in confusion. He smiled and sighed fondly at the now closed door. He grabbed a white V-neck T-shirt and pulled it on. He walked toward the door glancing longingly at the closed bathroom over his shoulder before leaving and shutting the door behind him heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Kendall poked his head out from behind the door to check if the coast was clear. Sighing, he walked out fully clothed this time. He clenched his fists tightly by his sides, looking to the door sadly thinking of James. He made his way over to the kitchen finding the trio from next door, James and Logan sitting at the table.

"Where's my mom, Katie, and Carlos?" He asked while fixing his breakfast.

"Mama Knight and Katie went shopping for the day. Said they need a 'girl's day out' and Carlos is in out room." Logan answered.

Kendall nodded sitting down next to Iridian who was sitting on one side of the table, Logan was sitting across from him on the other side, James was sitting on the other side of him at one end and the twins where occupying the other end.

"Why didn't you go with my mom and Katie? You're a girl." Kendall asked Iridian.

She shot him a glare, "Yes I am, thanks for noticing."

Kendall smirked at her glare, "Why didn't you go then?"

"Just because they went on a 'girl day' blondie, doesn't mean ever girl has to go."

"Yeah but, wouldn't you want to?" Kendall replayed taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Do you not like my company, Your Highness?"

Kendall choked, "N-No, that's not- All I was saying-I mean-"

Iridian giggled bumping Kendall's shoulder with her own, "Calm down, green eyes, before you choke your self again. I was only joking."

Kendall blushed in embarrassment, "Whatever." Iridian smiled at the blushing boy.

James watched as Kendall and Iridian continued to poke and tease at each other. When did they get so close?

Carlos finally joined the table smiling to ever one as he set his food down and sat down next to Logan and across from Iridian.

Logan smiled brightly at the Latino, "I had fun last night." Logan whispered meaning for Carlos to be the only one to hear, but unfortunately the twins heard.

"Ooooh. What did you two do last night?" Kaoru asked.

"Did you or Carlos get some last night?" Hikaru asked after his brother. Both were smirking.

Logan blushed while Carlos looked confused, "What are you talking about? All we did was play a card game."

The twin's faces fell in disappointment, "Aw, you guys are no fun." They whined together.

James looked at them confused, "Then who was the person screaming 'Yes, harder, 私は難しいファック.'?"

Iridians eyes widened and found a sudden interest in her food.

"Oh, that was I-" Kaoru yelped at the end, glaring at his twin.

"You heard that to? Wait and you thought it was me and Carlos, why?" Logan asked James.

"Isn't that Spanish?"

"No." Carlos answered.

"It's Japanese meaning 'Fuck me harder'." Kendall stated casually. Every one at the table stared at him dumfounded.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I've read some Japanese comics, you know Manga's, before. I picked up some of the language." He explained.

"What genre where you reading?" Logan asked.

It took Kendall a moment to get what he meant. He blushed when he under stood, "N-No, I just know that 難しい means harder and ファック means fuck then 私は means me. So put it all together it's fuck me harder. I don't read that kind of Manga's Logan."

Kendall then release what those word meant and pertained to. He grind slyly, turning to Iridain who was beat red. "Iridian, didn't you and the twins live in Japan before you came here?" His tone was a little to sweet.

She nodded her head not looking up, "Yes." She whispered.

James finally understood what was going on. He placed his elbow on the table and placed his finger on his face looking thoughtful. "Oh yeah, and I remember yesterday, Kaoru said that you and Hikaru like to… do stuff when you are able to sleep in the next day." He smirked as Iridian's face grew impossible more red. Hikaru's cheeks finally dusted a pale pink also.

Kaoru snickered over his drink, "Aren't I suppose to be the blushing virgin big brother?"

Hikaru blush more noticeable, "Shut up, Kaoru." He hissed shooting a glare at the smirking twin.

"OKAY!" Carlos yelled, "Can some one tell me what the crap you are talking about!"

James and Kendall could no longer hold back their laughter. "W-well," Kendall managed finally wiping at his eyes, "when two people love each other they indulge in a act called s-" Kendall's sentence was interrupted by Logan's hand slapping over the stunned blondes lips. Witch of whom had vaulted over the table and landed in Kendall's lap causing the blonde to grab the boy's hips to steady him. The position was quite awkward for James and Carlos seeing as Logan was straddling the taller boys hips.

"Carlos doesn't need to know that." Logan hissed in Kendall's ear. The blonde rouse a eyebrow his expression clearly saying 'Why?' "Because then he will probable ask why me and him have not done it yet and I don't want to have that talk today."

Kendall rolled his eyes shaking Logan's hand of his mouth which, when taken off, showed a devious smirk. James grew nervous. He knew that smirk. He saw it all the time back in Minnesota. It had always left James hot, bothered, and jealous at how ever the smirk was directed at. He never understood why he felt that way until last month when he figured out his feelings for Kendall. What people didn't know about Kendall was that before and became BTR Kendall was, well for lack of better words, a slut. He would shamelessly flirt with anyone that took his interest. When they moved to L.A. he dulled it down leaving James and Carlos to take the roll. Then when he had started to date Jo he had stopped completely. Now, with Jo gone, he seems to be reverting back into slutty Kendall… not that James was complaining. He very much liked slutty Kendall; he just doesn't like when the slutty-ness is directed at people other than him. Now, that smirk, that James had a love-hate relationship with, was directed at the boy in Kendall's lap. James could feel the jealousy start to boil in his veins. He suppressed a possessive growl for escaping as he watches the scene unfold.

Kendall ran his hand up and down Logan's thigh, "I could always show him Logan," he breathed hotly bringing his other hand from his Logan's waist to the toned stomach, caressing the smooth skin, "and when he understands what was going on," Kendall dipped his head down, lips lightly brushing his cheek, to Logan's neck, ghosting his hot break over the plus point making Logan visibly shudder, "he can join."

He looked eyes with Carlos' once confused gaze and bit down harshly on the junction where Logan's shoulder met his neck. Logan gave a strangled cry, caught between pain and pleasure.

Carlos snapped, his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. He stood up from his seat next to James and yanked a blushing Logan off a satisfyingly smirking Kendall. Logan was dragged down the hall to his and Carlos' room by a very angry Carlos.

The people left at the table where either shocked, smirking, or quietly seething. The twins where shocked, Kendall and Iridian were smirking and James was seething.

"What was that?" The twins asked together, confused.

"That was something entirely uncalled for." James stated not bothering to hide his anger.

"What? I just speed up the process for the happy couple." Kendall defended.

"You didn't have to. Go. That. Far." James growled out.

"Logan wasn't complaining." Kendall's smirk was back in place, "In fact he seemed to enjoy it. He might even convince Carlos to let me join them the next time the have sex."

James eyes flashed dangerously, "I doubt that." He ground out.

"Are you jealous James?" Kendall purred.

James raged vanished, "W-what? O-of c-c-course not! W-why would I?" He asked nervously. Hurt flashed in Kendall's eyes briefly, but vanished too quickly for James to register the emotion.

Iridian decided to speak before James dug him self a whole, "Where in the world did this Kendall come from. Yesterday with Carlos and now with Logan, you might be worse then the twins." The identical gingers looked hurt.

"No one can out flirt the Hitachiin brothers!" They declared together.

"Yeah, yeah, brotherly love at its finest bull shit. But beanie boy over there can totally out slut you." The twins didn't ague. "Anyway, you didn't answer where the he did green eyed slut come from."

Kendall smiled, "He's always been their just been dormant."

Iridian was practically bouncing with excitement, "You got to teach me some of that. If I had that skill my pranks on the twins would be ten times more effective!"

Hikaru didn't like the sound of that, "Ira, I don't think I would-"

"Be quite Hika," Iridain roll her brown eyes, "you know that you would love for me to act like that every once in a while." Hikaru opened and closed his mouth several times then finally sagged in defeat.

"Damn it. I hate it when you right." He muttered irritably.

Iridian smiled brightly at her boyfriend giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Love you too." She garbed Kendall's hand, "Come on singer boy we got work to do." She dragged Kendall out of his seat walking over to the door then paused, "Tell Carlos and Logan after they're done that they need to meet us in the lobby at around six so we can all leave for the carnival today." Her eyes glinted mysteriously, "You two know the plan. Have fun with James!" She gave a quick smile before walking out of the apartment dragging Kendall behind her and closing the door.

"Wait, plan? What plan? What did she mean?" James grew nervous at the identical smirks directed at him. He's learned over the past month that those smirks mean nothing but trouble.

"Operation Kames."

*END OF CHAPTER 9*

Random: Well that was all over the place… and that was a failed attempt at humor.

Hikaru: I'd say.

Random: So to make up for my lack of carnival fun I put a little smut-ness in their.

Kaoru: I HELP! *Smiles happily*

Random: Yes he did. I think that's also one of the reasons this chapter was so late. He kept giggling when we were trying to work out what we wanted to happen.

Hikaru: Aww! My Kaoru is so cute!

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Hikaru: What? It's true. I bet the readers would agree with me. Right readers?

Random: *rolls eyes* Don't put the readers on the spot like that Hikaru.

Hikaru: *pout*

Random & Kaoru: … CUTE! *squeal*

Random: Ahem, anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait some what.

Hikaru: I don't think so.

Random: You know what!

Kaoru: WELP, that's all so review would be very much loved. Tell us if you liked it or not. Untill next time!

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: Peaceness!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note:

Random: I am so sorry! I was just not in the writing mood. I know that I'm probably making all you mad and your just going to think I'm saying this to get out of it, but my grandmother died and well I wasn't in the happiest of moods. But I got it done finally.

Hikaru: She contently forgot to say she lied again.

Random:*Nervous laugh* Err… I think I said that this would be the carnival, well that didn't happen. It's really just a plot builder upper thing. I don't know what it's called.

Kaoru: Give her a break Hikaru.

Hikaru: No, she keeps lying and leaving us.

Random: I'm sorry things just didn't work out the way it was suppose to. Do you need a huge? *opens arms*

Hikaru: Hell no.

Kaoru: I'll take it! *Tackles Random*

Random: Gah! Okay Kaoru! I can't breath!

Kaoru: *Blush* Right sorry. I'll do disclaimer: Random does not own any thing except Iridian, she's her OC. Other then that all rights go to the creator of BTR and OHSHC.

Random: It's nothing and thank you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter even if I keep lying to you guys. I should really stop that.

*YOU CAN READ KNOW*

James blinked, "Operation what now?"

"Kames." The twins replied smirks not leaving their faces.

James grunted in annoyance, "I got that, but what is it?"

The twins sighed in unison their excited expressions melting. "Kames, James and Kendall smashed together." Kaoru explained.

"I think it's quiet clever. We got it from the fans analog-" Hikaru said.

"-with Cargan, which is Carlos and Logan put together." Kaoru said.

"Why would our names be smashed together?" James asked, confused.

Before they could answer Carlos and Logan reentered the room. "What are you talking about?" Logan asked curiously.

"Why yours and Carlos names are put together to form Cargan and mine and Kendall's to form Kames."

"Aww, that's cute, we're Cargan Logie. I like that." Carlos said kissing Logan's cheek.

Logan giggled slightly, "Normally two people's names are put together when said people are involved romantically. Like me and Carlos so it would be Cargan, for you and Kendall Kames."

"Romantically involved?… Kames?" James repeated that for a good five minutes before the meaning of the words hit him. He panicked, "WHAT! No! I don't… I mean… feelings...I-uh-" James sighed collecting his thoughts, "I don't have romantic feelings for Kendall. So there is no need fo-" James stopped when he noticed the identical look of 'don't lie to us' from the twines. "Am I really that obvious?" He asked weakly.

"To ever one except the object of your affection." The twin's replied.

"That's actually a good thing." James sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"What! Why would that ever be a good thing!" The four boys at the table yelled causing James to grimace.

"Because if Kendall found out that I'm in love with him it would end one of two ways; he hates me completely ruining our friendship or I get rejected but still remain friends and watch as he fall's for someone else plus that would also damage our friendship, we wouldn't be as close as before and it would be awkward. I would rather not tell him." James smiled sadly looking down at the table.

"You don't know that." Kaoru said gently.

James sighed, "Yes I do. He's straight for one. Before you, your brother and Iridian got here he had just broken up with his girlfriend."

The twins glanced at each other, confused, "He didn't look like he just broke up with a girlfriend." They coursed.

"He had gotten over it after awhile. It had been about two weeks after she left when you guys showed up. Trust me he loved her, like, Hikaru and Iridian love. ."

"James, if he loved her so much it would take longer then a week for him to be where he is now. If Iridian and I ever broke up I'd probly be confined to a bed for a month. And even after that it probly take another six months to a year for me to get back to my normal self and another year to start dating again." Hikaru said softly.

James looked shocked, "Really?" He asked.

"Of course, I love her."

Logan cleared his throat to get their attention, "Besides, neither Kendall nor Jo loved each other like Hikaru and Iridian do."

"What are you talking about did you not see the way they look at each other? They where perfect for each other."

"I don't think so," Carlos said, "They were both to strong willed, too much like each other. They need someone to help them learn that it's okay to let other people take care of them. Kendall needs someone that can take care of him when he dose and doesn't need it. Jo wouldn't have been able to do that. Plus think of the way Jo and Kendall looked at each other and compare it to the way Iridian and Hikaru look at one another."

James bit his lip looking at his hands as he thought thinking of all the times he had done thing for Kendall that Kendall didn't even know he needed it 'till James did it for him. "Yeah," He whispered, "but that doesn't matter he doesn't like me like that."

"Again you don't know that, James. He could like you back." Kaoru stated firmly.

"Yes I do know!" James yelled "He doesn't like guys and even if he did he wouldn't like me! He deserves a guy that would worry about him when he hasn't come home on time, that will comfort him when it's the anniversary of his dad leaving and he feels like he can't take it, that will listen to his worries and fears about his friends and family, that will-" James was starting to rant, not realizing that the things he was listing was stuff that he does all the time for Kendall. Hikaru couldn't take it James and Kendall loved each other, damn it, but they where begging to stubborn to see it themselves. It was driving him up the wall. Now he new what Kaoru went thru when he and Iridian did the same thing not too long ago.

"JAMES!" Hikaru screamed startling the people at the table, "Do you even realize what you're saying? You do all those things for Kendall. I've been here a month and even I can see that you are what Kendall deserves, what Kendall needs! Stop being so fucking stubborn and see it yourself!" He took a deep breath calming himself before looking up at James expectantly.

"B-but I-I… h-he…" James gaped at Hikaru not knowing what to say.

Hikaru sighed, "Did Ira ever tell you how we got together?" when he received three no's he continued. "We've been together for almost two years now. We meet when we where first years, that's about the equivalent of sophomores in high school, at Ouran back in Japan. It was actually close to the year closing. First I have to say that I, at the time, thought I was in love with anther girl. Later I figured out that it was just because she could tell me and my brother apart that attracted me to her, but that's another long story that has nothing to do with me and my girlfriend. Anyway I remember she had walked in to our class wearing a dark purple and black dress, it was the schools uniform for foreign exchange students, her hair flowing and shining in the light cast thru the windows, her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes had sparkled with amusement and mischief." He smiled faintly at the memory. He noticed the knowing smiles he was receiving form his brother and the other three band members, blushed and quickly going back to his story.

"Well she went up to stand by the teacher, who was telling us her names was Iridian, she was the exchange student from the U.S.A and she'd be staying with the Ootori family. That was a huge shock. Seeing as how they were probably the most powerful family in Japan and there youngest son also attend the school. I knew him personally and if that was her host family, she must be very important. I remember the way she smirked. She new what power the Ootori family held. It wasn't a 'Ha I'm more powerful then you' smirk it was a 'I know how powerful they are and I will not disappoint them no matter how hard you try' smirk, because most of the students there are going to try to make her slip up and disgraces the family. She took that as a challenge. I had always marveled at he determination, she's a lot like Kendall in that way," James smiled at the way Hikaru seemed to light up as he talk more about Iridian.

"So weeks went by and I never really talked to her and Kyouya, her foster brother, never brought her to the host club or talked about her. Then she finally did stumble upon the host club. I remember that my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw her then it dropped when I saw Tamaki, the president of the host club, walk up to her and take her hand. I was just sure that she was going to fall for him like all the other girls when he took her hand and spouted out some romantic crap that makes him the most popular host in the club." Hikaru smiled brightly, "But she didn't, she had stared blankly at him for a good five seconds before pulling her hand out of Tamaki's and addressing Kyouya. She had said 'So this is the club your in Kyouya. And yes, I agree with you Tamaki is way to full of himself.' You should have seen his face! Priceless!" He dissolved into laughter along with his brother as they remembered. He continued after he calmed down.

"After that Iridian came by the host club often to help around the club. She eventually became very popular and had some of the girls sit with her and ask her questions on how she learned to speak such perfect Japanese, give them tips on English, and tell them about American culture. Kyouya eventually added her to the host club seeing as how he could make a prophet off of her. Once she joined and started to come every day we found out she liked to prank, they were good pranks too. Kaoru and I wouldn't give up our title as the host club prank kings so we end up getting into a prank war. Me and her bickered and fought threw the whole thing. We HATED each other."

"Wait, I thought that you loved her." James asked confused.

"Let me finish." Hikaru scolded, "We hated that we loved each other. I hated the control she had over me. I fought with her because I was scared that if I told her she'd reject me, it was easier just not to tell her. Then one day we were fighting, but this was different more hateful then the others. I was just so mad for some reason and I got carried away." He looked down sadly.

James watched him closely a sad smile forming when he understood, "You said something that hurt her, didn't you?" He asked.

Hikaru nodded giving a forced laugh, "Cliché right? But yeah that's what happened. I decided that not telling her how I felt was doing more harm then good. I built up the courage about a week later and told her." He smiled brightly, "You obviously can guess the rest."

James smiled, nodding. He thought for a moment. "…What was the point of telling me that?"

"James." Logan groaned face palming. "Think about it. What are you doing that's similar to what Hikaru did?"

"I don't know that's why I asked." James pouted crossing his arms and slumping in his seat.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "James, you might be doing more harm by not telling Kendall you love him then good."

James sighed looking down at his lap again. Hikaru was right and he knew it. Keeping this away from Kendall was killing him slowly. He had always told Kendall every thing and not telling him this was seriously hurting their friendship. Plus he didn't know if Kendall felt the same or not. He believed not though.

After awhile of James just thinking, which honestly scared Carlos and Logan a little, Kaoru broke the silence, "Well James? Are you going to help with operation Kames willingly-"

"-or we going to have to use force?" Hikaru finished.

James bit his lip hesitantly, "… Fine." He sighed.

"YES!" The twins yelled happily.

"Kaoru get your scissors and make up!" Hikaru said, jumping up from his seat. Kaoru nodded running off to grab his work supplies.

James head snapped up, "Wait, why would we need scissors?"

Hikaru walked behind the chair James sat in, "We need it-"

Kaoru popped up next to his brother, scissors in hand, "-to groom your hair of course."

James jumped up out of his chair raising his hands to his hair protectively, "Like hell I'm going to let you two crazed demon twins touch my hair!"

"Oh come on James," the twins wined advancing on him slowly, "don't you want to get Kendall all hot and bothered?"

James flushed, "Y-yes, but I can do that without my hair being mutilated!" The twins continued advancing on the frightened pretty-boy. James screamed and ran to the bathroom, shut and locking the door once inside. The twins fallowed after with evil smirks on their identical faces. Hikaru pulled out a lock pick kit from his back pant pocket and that is where Carlos and Logan left to go see what Iridian and Kendall were doing.

Logan jumped when he heard James' signature scream come for the apartment they had just left. Carlos chuckled pulling Logan closer to him, "Come on I don't want to be here when James decides to kill the twins." Logan laughed leaning into Carlos and taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. They walked off to go find Kendall and Iridain.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Random : God this is going so slow.

Hikaru: Yeah I can see that.

Random: *Rolls eyes* This chapter was really just a way to get at least one of them to confess their feeling.

Kaoru: Yup, and to torture James a little. *Evil smirk*

Hikaru: I love it when you get all evil.

Random: Yesh, get a room.

Hikaru: *grabs Kaoru* Gladly *Walks off to the bedroom*

Random: *Shocked* GUYS WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ATHOUR NOTE! *Bangs on door. *Hears moaning form other side of door* REALLY! *Bangs on door. *Hears moaning form other side of door* REALLY! You chose to do that now!

Hikaru & Kaoru: We're busy right now Random!

Random: I'd noticed, you jerks! *Kicks door* OW! DAMN IT! *Hops around hearing snickers behind the door then more moaning* Whatever, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I hate that I seem to want to keep this going. I think the next chapter will be the carnival or part one of the carnival. I don't know we'll see. The story is coming close to a finish. So anyway I would like to know if I'm annoying you with my postponing of the carnival or you actually liked this chapter. Review please and seeing as how the twins are busy ill just say this alone. Until next time! Peaceness!

Random: You guys don't break anything in their!

Twins: *Crash* To late!

Random: *Face palm* Why do I bother?


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:

Random: Hey guys! I think I updated sooner then I have been.

Hikaru: Finally.

Kaoru: *Giggle* Yeah I was getting bored waiting on you all the time.

Random: Shut-up devil twins.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Smirk* Nuh-uh

Random: *Glare* Before I go on I would like to think all the people that reviewed/ faved/ alerted. I love you all! One more thing, I would like to make a suggestion to all the Anime lovers that might be reading this. If you like supernatural ninja stuff go watch Nabari no O. It was sooooo suspenseful and … just amazing. I loved it. You might not like it and think I'm crazy because I do like it, but I don't care. I really liked it.

Kaoru: Believe me. She wouldn't stop taking about it all of last week.

Hikaru: Nearly talked my ear off.

Random: HEY! IT WAS A GOOD ANIME!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Whatever.

Random: *Grumble* Just do the disclaimer.

Hikaru & Kaoru: DISCLAIMER FROM RANDOMNESS- IS- MY- SPECIALTY! She does not own the BTR anything. She is just borrowing for the purpose of this story. She also does not own us. The wonderful Hitachiin brothers from OHSHC.

Random: Okay that's enough of the gloating. ON WITH THE READING!

*YOU MAY READ!*

Carlos and Logan walked into the lobby, finding Kendall and Iridian flopped down on the couches in the center. Well Kendall was, Iridian was struggling with shopping bags in her arms behind the couch. "Hey." The newly formed couple said.

Kendall smiled brightly at his friends waving them over. Iridian just grunted in greeting, still struggling with the bags. Carlos sat in the chair beside the couch Kendall was occupying, Logan sat on his lap. "Where'd you two go?" Logan asked.

"Iridian took me to the mall to by some new clothes." Kendall answered seeing as Iridian was still wrestling with the bags behind him.

"Why?" Carlos asked, playing with Logan's hand in his.

"Well," Iridian started while setting down the first bag in her hand. She strained up, another bag caching on the couch causing her to lose her balance and fall over the top of the lobby's couch. She groaned, adjusting her position from her feet in the air and head hanging over the couch to her feet hang over the arm and her head resting in Kendall's lap as she tried to get her head to stop spinning and answer Carlos' question. "Whatever happened to the gentleman carrying the heavy things for the ladies?" She asked instead.

"Hey you're the one who took ME shopping. You get to carry everything." Kendall said, giving her a victorious smile.

Iridian grumbled sitting up from her position in his lap, "You're lucky I like you."

Kendall's smile softened. He leant over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you though, I had fun."

She smiled back at turning to finally address the Latino and the smarty on his lap, "We went shopping so Kendall could get an outfit for tonight. We want him to look good for his Jamie, now don't we?"

Kendall, who had settled back into the couch cushion and allowed his head to loll on the couch, snapped to attention and whirled up to face Iridian. "Why would I want to look good for him?" He said hurriedly, "And he isn't mine. He will never be mine. Not that I have ever wanted him to be mine. I don't-Why are you looking at me like that?" He finished his ranting with a question when he noticed the amused look Iridian was giving him.

"Nothing," she said, "I just think it's cute you're trying to hide the way you fell about James from me."

"I-I'm n-n-not…" He sighed, "Fine, I would like to look good for him tonight. I do want him to be mine. Yes I have feelings for my best friend and I can't do anything about it!" Kendall flopped back on the couch, suddenly tired.

Iridian blinked, "Yes you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Kendall looked at her irritability, "Oh, I don't know, because he doesn't feel the same maybe?" He said sarcastically. "And is as straight as an arrow."

Iridian burst out into a sudden fit of laughter. After she calmed down a bit she spoke, "God that was funny." She wiped the water out of her eyes and spoke again her tone light and teasing, "He is more girly then I am Kendall. If anything he's Bi and even then he'd lean more to the same sex." Logan and Carlos nodded in silent agreement.

The blondes face scrunched in confusion, "But he flirts with girls all the time."

"Not recently," Logan said playing with Carlos' hair, "not since your break up with Jo actually. And that was, what? Six months ago?" Kendall nodded. Logan continued, "When he went out with one of the Jennifers, he did that for you and was more heart broken about his 'Never Been Bumped' record, so that doesn't really count."

Kendall sighed, "So? I still don't see how that has to do with anything."

Iridian also gave a sigh, hers more irritated, "James stopped flirting with girls after you broke up with Jo. Think about that Kendall." She said, "What else have you two noticed? I can't really say anything. I've only known you guys for about a month, so I don't really know what normal behavior is for you, plus we arrived after Jo left, if I recall correctly."

The shorter half of BTR thought for a moment, going over the way the other two have acted for the last couple of months. "He's more…um, clingy of you Kendall. He always finds a way to touch you." Carlos said finally.

"So, what you guys are saying is," Kendall spoke slowly, "I could really have a chance with James!" Kendall's eyes glinted with new found hope.

"Yes," Iridian nodded smiling brightly at the exited blonde, "and we will know tonight!" She quickly stood up while grabbing some bags with one hand and grabbing Kendall's wrist wit the other. "Come on, singer boy; let's go make you pretty for your pretty boy." She walked over to the elevators, bragging Kendall along with her, as they waited for it she turned back to the duo in the lobby chair, "Can you grab the rest of the bags for me, please? Some of the stuff in there we bought for you, if you want it." The elevator dinged, signaling that the lift was there and they could get on, "Don't forget to meet us back here at six so we can leave!" She finished as the doors slid shut.

Iridian rocked back and forth on her heals, as she waited for the elevator to land on their desired floor, humming one of BTR's songs that got stuck in her head that day. She glanced at the blonde boy, worrying at his lip, next to her. "What's wrong, green eyes?" She sighed.

Kendall gave her, what he hoped was, a convincing fake smile, "Nothing, Ira."

She rolled her eyes, "Something obviously is or you wouldn't be biting at your lip like that," She paused as he stopped biting his lip and started fidgeting with his hands, " and fidgeting like a cocaine addict that hasn't had their shot in over a week."

He took a deep breath to quit his fidgeting, "Fine. What if James just doesn't like me? All those things Carlos and Logan said could just be coincidental. I can't take his rejection Ira. I can't… j-just can't." He started to shake from the effort from suppressing his tears.

Before she could say anything, the doors slip open. Iridian immediately dragged Kendall out of the lift and to her, Hikaru, and Kaoru's apartment. Kendall fell to his knees, as soon as the apartment door closed, and sobbed. Iridian dropped the bags and ran over to the sobbing boy to see if she could comfort him.

"Hey, hey Kendall. Shh, it's okay." She soothed. "He might not reject you, Kendall. You don't know."

"Y-yes h-he will." He sobbed brokenly, leaning his head on the brunette girls shoulder. "He d-doesn't w-w-want m-me-e" He sighed. His sobs quieted, as Iridian ran her hand through his hair while rubbing comforting circles on his back. "He could have any boy or girl he wants. Why would he want a scrawny, unattractive boy like me?"

Iridian groaned, completely withdrawing from Kendall, making the once crying now shocked boy fall to the floor completely. She grabbed the bags from off the floor again, "We are NOT going to have the 'Oh, poor me. I don't deserve anyone.' talk. One: You don't need it. You're Kendall Knight. Two: You deserve him and he deserves you. You deserve to be happy as much as any one else in this world. Don't tell me crap that you know is not true, Kendall. You have a thousand and some odd screaming fan girls that would murder anyone that says you are unattractive. So, get your blonde haired, bushy eyebrowed, cute ass over here so I can get you dressed and we can practice your seduction skills for tonight." With that said she spun on her heals and headed toward the bedrooms.

Kendall grumbled forcing himself up off the ground. "She is such a wonderful friend, dumping a person in need of comforting on the floor then scolding them." He said sarcastically as he brushed himself off. He chuckled, "She's right though. I was being silly. I defiantly don't act like a love sick girl, and I need to stop talking to myself." He shook his head and walk after Iridian, laughing when he heard a loud crash from on of the bedrooms.

He walked into the room he heard the crash and was greeted by the sight of Iridian in a heap on the floor a lamp and dresser right beside her and the bags of clothes thrown all over the room. He paused looking up at the ceiling fan, "… How did you possible do that?" He said pointing to the shoe hang on the tip of one of the fans blades.

She groaned, "I don't know. Most of the things I succeed in doing whenever I fall or break something are considered impossible, but I seem to be able to do it any way." She got off the ground, jumping up to grab he shoe and put it on. She turned to the fallen dresser and lamp after she put it back on and began to work on straightening them up. "Could you grab some of the clothes we bought you and try them on while I do this? We need to figure out what you're going to wear for tonight." He nodded picking up a bag that still had clothes in it and walked to the conjoining bathroom. Iridian smiled and stood up right making sure the dresser was okay, as the bathroom door closed behind Kendall. She sat down on the bed and quickly took her phone out and texted Hikaru, asking how the plan on his side was going.

She flopped back on her bed as she waited for Kendall to come out and let her judge his outfit. Her phone vibrated next to her, signaling she had a text. She smiled at the picture and message her boyfriend sent her when she opened it. James was sat bound and gagged to a chair. The twins were smiling devilishly next to him giving the camera a thumps up. James just glared at the object in front of him. She scrolled down to read the message attached.

"We already got him dressed and now we are working on his hair. Love you." She read.

We sent a text back telling him of her progress just as Kendall walked out of the bathroom.

He stopped in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, "Really, Ira?" he said, giving her a irritated look.

Iridian sat up and look Kendall up and down, "Spin for me." She said casually.

Kendall bristled, uncrossing his arms and balling his hands at his sides, "I will not! I am NOT wearing this, Iridian," He all-but-screamed.

Iridian looked him up and down again, "Why not? I'm sure James would love it." She said leaning back on her hands.

Kendall turned red with anger, "Its frickin' track runner shorts and a bright green T-shirt that says 'Property of my boyfriend.' with an arrow pointed downward!" He yelled flailing his arms in the air.

Iridian watched amused, as Kendall ranted and raved about how he wasn't going to wear it, how embarrassing it was, and how he was not a slut. She raised her eyebrows at him at that, "Really, Kendall? Not a slut? I don't believe that, not after yesterday and this morning."

Kendall flushed stopping his flailing and glared at the smirking girl. "I-I might act like one every once in a while, but that doesn't mean I have to dress like one! Besides I haven't…" He trailed off, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Iridain sat up again, "What Kendall? I didn't hear that last part."

Kendall sighed. "I haven't done anything like you and Hikaru have."

Iridian laughed lightly, "That's a good thing Kendall. I love Hikaru, so I let only Hikaru see me like that." She said gently. "If you want James to see you like that, well then that's what you want. Plus, it's more special when it's with someone you love."

Kendall smiled slightly then scowled when he remembered what he was wearing, "Where and when did you get these anyway?"

Iridian smirked, "When you where in the bathroom. I found a, um, sex shop of sorts right next to a kids toy store." She paused, "That's odd. I never thought I'd ever say sex, toys and kids in the same sentence before. Not a very smart decision on the malls part to put those to shops right next to each other." She said thoughtfully.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm changing." He walked back to the bathroom to change.

Iridian got up and grabbed one of the empty bags and put some of the clothes strewn around the room in it and waited. Three…two…one, "IRIDIAN! How many of these shirts did you get from that shop! I can't wear any of this!" He yelled exasperatedly.

Iridian chuckled, walking over to the bathroom door and opened it to find Kendall in a pair of skinny jeans and shirtless looking at five shirts with so very naughty things written on the front of them. She held out the bag in her hand, "Here, this is the bag need." He took it and placed it next to the sink. Iridain picked up the other shirts and bag that help some more of the same type of shirts. "Not all of these are yours, by the way. Although, I'll let you barrow them once in a while when you want to get James in the mood, if you want." She smiled sweetly with a wink and walked out laughing at his blush and angry squeak of her name. "Don't deny it, green eyes." She called as she closed the door.

Kendall sighed, picking up the bag and putting on the first shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He smiled at himself. He was doing this. He was going to make James his. Even though he wasn't quite sure he was in love with the brunette pretty boy, he knew that he wanted him. He was sure of that and tonight either going to succeed or horrible fail. Hopefully it was the first one. He nodded and turned to the door. "I can do this." There was a loud crash and an equally as load curse on the other side of the door. "Even if it kills Iridian." He chuckled.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Random: YAY! Finished! I really like this chapter to be honest. It made me laugh during class when I was writing it. People though I was weird.

Hikaru: They don't already?

Random: Shut-up you!

Kaoru: So next chapter is the long awaited carnival.

Hikaru: And the last chapter before the epilogue.

Random: Yup! This story is coming to a close my friends. I will tell you this though, there isn't going to be a lemon, smut, sex scene, whatever you want to call it, in the next chapter. I know your all like 'WHAT!' I don't want it to be one of those 'I love you, now fuck me' stories. (Even though my one-shot was like that, but that was a one-shot so its justified.) That scene will be in the epilogue. OH! And since this is coming to a close I would like any suggestions on what to write next, if you guys would like me too. I'm thinking of like a sequel, but it'd be a true cross over with OHSHC were the twins and Iridian go back to Japan with the guys and they meet the rest of the host club, but I have no idea where I would take that and I'd have like… twelve to thirteen characters I'd have to write. And I think I'm terrible at keeping them in character.

Hikaru: Yes, yes you are.

Kaoru: Hikaru! Be nice.

Random: Yeah shush. Anyway I could do that or the story on how Hikaru and Iridian fell for each other, but I also have no clue how I would do that. I would like suggestions for new stories too. I've thought of stuff for other BTR pairings and other shows also. So, GIMME!

Hikaru & Kaoru: O_O Scary.

Random: *Smile* ANYWAY! Review please! ^_^

Hikaru, Kaoru & Random: Untill next time! Peaceness!


	12. Chapter 12

Random: So… Long time now see, eh?

Hikaru: No kidding.

Kaoru: You left us again.

Random: I know and I'm sorry! But I wanted to put so much in here! And it just took forever.

Hikaru: No kidding.

Random: … Your so negative.

Hikaru: *Shrug*

Random: ANYHOW! I'M SO,SO,SO,SO SORRY! This chapter took forever to figure out. And i would like to thank you to all the people that faved/alerted/reviewed. It means a lot seeing as how i thought this story would get like ten reviews tops. THANK YOU! So, since I made you wait so long I'm not going to talk that long. Well this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I really enjoyed writing this. One of the reasons it took so long is because I sort of found my writing style in the middle of this chapter, so it's a little all over the place. So yeah, SQUERAL!

Hikaru and Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own us or BTR everything goes to writers, producers, the people that actually make money off of us.

*ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!*

James paced the lobby floor nervously, chewing on his lower lip. He was waiting for Kendall and the others to arrive. The twins already had him dressed in dark jeans, navy blue V-neck shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of converses to finish it off. His hair was perfectly styled and he was even wearing eyeliner, he had protested greatly against that mind you, but you don't get much of a choice tied to a chair. Damn doppelgangers.

"James." The earlier mentioned doppelgangers drawled from their position on the couch. "Quite pacing, you're making us dizzy."

James glared at them, "Don't you have girlfriends to find?"

Hikaru smirked, "Mines with your future boyfriend and she's meeting us here, remember?"

James continued to pace, grumbling at Hikaru's choice of words. Kaoru laughed turning to lean on his brother. "And technically Camille's not my girlfriend yet. This is our first date and we'll see what happens after. She's also meeting us here." James grumbled again, dropping down to sit next to Hikaru.

"I'm just nervous guys." He said with a sigh.

The twins snickered, "We don't know why." They chimed together.

"You've been his friend forever-" Hikaru started.

"- you already know everything about each other, that's-" Kaoru continued.

"- sort of why you know that you're in love with him and it's not just a crush. So there is-"

"- nothing to worry about. Be yourself." They finished.

James just sighed, not in the mood to argue with the ginger haired twins. His ears perked when he heard the ding of the elevator, signaling that some one was getting on or off. He looked up eagerly, heart quickening with anticipation, 'Quite it James,' he scolded himself, 'He's your best friend. You shouldn't be nervous." Before he could reproach himself farther, the doors opened to reveal Camille standing their in skinny jeans and a off the shoulders blue top. His face fell.

Hikaru laughed at the dramatic change, "Don't look so disappointed James. You'll make her feel bad." James just shot another glare at the snickering twin next to him.

Camille bounded over to them, once she had spotted the trio on the couch, with her arms thrown wide. "Oh Kaoru, my darling, it has been to long!"

Kaoru stood up catching her as she ran to him, spinning her in the air then setting her back down while smiling widely. "It has my love. This war has taken its toll on me and this great country, but it has not taken its toll on the love I have for you." He said stroking her cheek.

Camille's eyes filled with tears, "I'd thought I'd never see you again, what with the things they say on the radio… I feared the worst." She said voice tick with a southern bell accent.

Kaoru smiled, taking her into his arms, "Nothing could take me away from you, Annabel. If I had to die, I would want to die in your arms. Your loving face will be the last thing I see when I take my finale breath." They both paused and looked at each other, grins spreading across their faces as they dissolved into laughter.

Logan and Carlos had entered the lobby while the two where acting out their scene. "Damn, those two are perfect for one another." Carlos commented while eating a corn-dog he had stashed in his pants.

Logan nodded looking over to his boyfriend, doing a double take when he noticed the corn-dog. "Where the hell did you get a corn-dog? You were with me all day and not once did we have time enough for you to get a corn-dog."

Carlos smiled, "I keep a supply in my pants." He pulled out another corn-dog, "Here, want one?" He asked, offering the food item to his boyfriend.

Logan gasped, "No I don't want a corn-dog!" He exclaimed knocking the corn-dog out of the Latinos hand, "And give me that. You're going to ruin your appetite for when we get to the carnival. Don't you want a fresh corn-dog from the venders their?"

Carlos looked at the corn-dog in his hand, an image of a fresh, hot, and cooked to perfection corn-dog taking its place. He sighed in defeat handing the cold corn-dog to Logan. "That's a good boy." Logan said, taking it and throwing it away. He came back and kissed Carlos' cheek. "I'll even buy it for you." Carlos' face lit up in childish glee.

He pounced on Logan, kissing him full on the lips. "Thank you!" He screamed after pulling back, making Logan laugh fondly.

Hikaru and James exchanged a glance before gagging, "Bleh, I think I'm going to die from all the sugary sweetness in this room." Hikaru said.

James nodded, "Or develop a cavity."

The two couples just rolled their eyes. Kaoru and Camille sat down in a chair, Carlos and Logan doing the same. The elevator door chimed again, this time James shot out of his seat. Iridian bounced out of the elevator excitedly; she smiled softly and winked at James before steeping aside to show Kendall right behind her.

Kendall wore a tight striped black and white T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, his signature Vans on his feet and gray beanie on his head. James traced the lines of Kendall's body with his eyes before landing on the blonde boys face. Kendall's deep green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light from the florescent bulbs lining the Palmwoods lobby. James smiled he was defiantly going to make this gorgeous boy his tonight.

Kendall looked up and smiled at the group in front of him. His eyes immediately drawn to the brunette pretty boy, that he new he was falling for. Kendall's breathe hitched at the site of James in front him. V-necks look absolutely wonderful on James. Kendall walked over to stand next to James. "Hey guys." He said grinning brightly when James slid a arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Well, look at you dude," James said, "this is probable the most dressed up I've seen you since Jo left. Planning to catch the eye of some one and jump back into the dating pool?" James inquired, everyone but Kendall noticing the slit strain in his voice.

Kendall smiled secretively, "Something like that."

"Well since we are all here," Iridian said breaking the taller half of BTR out of their trance, "let's get this bus a moving!" She turned around to grab Hikaru's hand and drag him out the door toward the BTR mobile. The group left behind blinked slowly, before smiling and following after the couple.

They found the couple waiting by the car. Hikaru was sitting next to Iriadian on the hood, lazily running his hand up and down her blue skinny jeans clad leg as he stared off into space. Iridain was sitting back on the heals of her hands with her face tilted toward the sky, watching the clouds roll by. They look up as the group approached.

"So, James you're driving." Iridian said throwing him the keys, "And Kendall you're in the seat next to him, in the middle."

James caught the keys and walked over to the driver's side. "Where's every one else sitting. This car can only hold six people, including the two middle and driver seats, and there are eight people all together." He asked.

"That's why you're driving and Kendall is in the front-middle seat. I can sit in Hikaru's lap and I'm sure that Cargan couple will do the same. Camille you don't mind sitting in Kaoru's lap, do you?" The actress shook her head. "See? Problem solved." She finished, opening the car door, pushing Hikaru onto the back seat and climbing in to sit on his lap. Kaoru and Camille took the seat next to them and Carlos and Logan took the passenger seat after Kendall had sat down in the middle.

Kendall sighed. This was awkward, very awkward for him. He was squished between a shamelessly making out Logan and Carlos to his right and a very sexy looking James to his left. He had to force him self to not moan or gasp when he and James thighs would dump or when their arms brush slightly when James had to turn. He was going to kill Iridian, she did this on purpose. He just new it!

Because the couple next to him was kissing each other like their lives depended on it, he was forced to scoot over to let them have more room, causing Kendall to be press up against the pretty boy next to him. And so their arms would brush more often and now James leg was flushed against his and he was having trouble concentrating on not thinking. And it felt like his jeans were tighter then normal.

James had to swerve suddenly to miss a dude on a bicycle, who had come flying out of nowhere and nearly ran into their car. Kendall jerked sideways, pressing ever more closer to James. His hand had flown to catch himself and had grabbed onto James bicep for leverage. He could fell the strong muscle ripple under his finger tips. He bit down, hard, on the inside of his cheek to keep from releasing, what would have been a rather loud and embarrassing moan. Yup, his pants were most defiantly tighter then normal.

After another couple of minutes of pure sexual torture, the carnivals lights, games, and rides came into view. Kendall jumped out of the car as soon as Carlos and Logan stumbled out… still kissing. Kendall briefly thought that they were probably going to pass out from lack of oxygen in his hast to get some distance between him James. He feared that he'd jump the poor boy if he didn't.

James walked around the car and next to the still kissing couple, "Okay, love birds, time to come up for air. I think your scaring poor Kendall." He chuckled, taking Kendall's raped breathing in the car as fear.

Kendall glared at him, "Hey! You'd be scared too, if their was a couple making out right next to you and you thought they where just going to say fuck it and start having sex! I would like to retain some of my innocence, thank you!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Kendall you haven't been innocent in over five years." James said ruffling the blonde's hair, "Not since we discovered the beauty of girls… or when we learned what we can do with them. I believe it was the later."

Kendall pouted and if you said he was, he would call you crazy and deny it every happened. Everyone laughed, excluding Carlos and Logan who where still in their own little world. Iridian rolled her eyes. She walked over to the kissing couple grabbed one ear each and pulled.

"OW!" They screamed, rubbing their abused ears.

"Okay, that enough off the PDA. I get that you're a new couple and all, but seriously? The whole drive down here? You can suck each others faces off when we get to the couples love ride thing in the carnival." Iridian said. She turned to address the group as a whole now, "So… who's got the tickets?"

Every one just stared at her blankly, "Uh…"

She face palmed, "Oh great. So, no one has the tickets." She groaned.

Kendall shifted uncomfortably, "I thought you had them." He said.

"Of course you did." She groaned again.

"So, no one thought to get the tickets from Gustavo?" Hikaru asked. The boys nodded. "Man is he going to have a field day with that." The twin groaned.

"DOGS!" A familiar voice boomed across the parking lot. "SLAVES!" It boomed again.

The group spun around to see Gustavo and Kelly walking toward them with a envelope in Gustavo's hand.

"Gustavo? Kelly?" They all asked confused.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted.

"SLAVE! DOGS! Here." Gustavo help out the envelope.

Kendall looked at it suspiciously, "It's not going to explode or anything will it?" He asked.

Gustavo fumed, "NO! These are the tickets that YOU did NOT THINK TO GET!" He yelled,

Kendall rolled his eyes and took the envelope, "Whatever, like you would have given it to us anyway." He grumbled.

"NOW!" Gustavo yelled, ignoring Kendall, "Don't kill yourselves and GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" You didn't have to tell them twice. The group of teenagers dashed off before Gustavo had a chance to change his mind.

Carlos was practically bouncing with excitement. "Corn-dogs, corn-dogs, CORN-DOGS!" The hyper Latino yelled, "Come on Logie, let's share a corn-dog." He said dragging the brunette over to the food venders.

Logan chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged over. "Okay, okay, fine we can get your corn-dog." Carlos cheered.

"Meet us by the Ferris wheel in an hour, Cargan!" Kaoru yelled after them. He received a thumbs up from Logan before they disappeared around the corner.

Iridian chuckled, "So, you heard him. Let's meet by the Ferris wheel in an hour so we can all ride it together." Everyone nodded. "Okay see you later then!" She grabbed Hikaru's hand and walked off, everyone else doing the same.

*_I don't know how to do a line breaker thingy so ill just do this! MWHA!*_

Kaoru and Camille walked through the carnival games, laughing at some of the game participants and their failed attempts at winning the games. Kaoru looked over at her and laced there fingers together. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. His heart skipped a beat. His smile widened not believing that the girl next to him was actually standing next to him.

Camille hesitated as the walked by a stand that had a pool and several rubber ducks floating around in it, her eyes draw to a small tiger push toy. She bit her lip and looked away. Kaoru noticed the hesitation and smiled softly pulling her toward the stand.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" Camille asked.

He gave her a smile, "You'll see."

They walked up to the stand and the vender immediately zoned in on them being that they where the only costumers he had at the time. "Hello young man, here to win this pretty thing a stuffed animal?" The vender smirked smugly at Camille. She just eyed the vender suspiciously. "It'd be five bucks for each turn."

Camille tugged Kaoru away slightly. "Kaoru, you know these games are rigged. You don't have to do this."

Kaoru brought his hand up to stroke he cheek lightly, "Don't worry Camille. I'll get the plush you want." He lent down to kiss her but the vender interrupted the moment.

"This is sweet and all, but are you playing or not?"

Kaoru sighed, kissing her cheek instead and walking over to the vender and handing him a five dollar bill. "Only one?" the vender questioned.

Kaoru flashed in a devilish smirk, "That's all I need."

The vender smiled smugly, stuffing the five in his apron around his waist. "Very well." He turned around and grabbed a rod with a string and a hook attached to it. "The point is to hook one of the ducks. Each duck has a number under it. One to ten. Ten allows you to pick any prize you want. Good luck."

Kaoru nodded and studied the pool, noticed a box under the counter that held some more of the rubber ducks. There was one with the number ten on it on the top of the pill, perfect. He purposely missed the first couple of ducks making the venders smile grow bigger. He glanced up and gasped, "I that Megan Fox!" He yelled pointing behind the vender.

The vender spun around, running to the other side of the booth. "What! Where!"

While the vender was distracted, Kaoru quickly grabbed the nearest duck in the pool while taking out a pen. He through the duck in the box and grabbed the duck that had the number ten on it. He marked it with the pen and set it in the pool. He picked the rod back up through the pen over his shoulder just as the vender turned back around.

The vender huffed irritated, "I didn't see her."

Kaoru smiled apologetically. "Sorry man, maybe next time." He lent back over and waited for the marked duck to float back his way. When it did he swung the rod and caught the duck. "Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly.

The vender smiled, "Well then, let's see what it is." He took the duck off the hook and turned it over. "Sorry but-What!" the vender nearly choked.

Kaoru raised a eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Y-you got a ten." The vender stuttered.

Kaoru laughed in delight, "Really? That's awesome. I'll take the tiger plush." He said, pointing to the toy.

The vender walked over to it and grabbed it off the shelf then handed it to Kaoru, still in a state of shock. Kaoru smiled devilishly and took the tiger. "Thank you." He said. Then he and Camille dashed off before the vender came back to his senses.

They stopped a ways down when they couldn't see the both any longer. They lent against the nearest wall completely consumed by laughter. Kaoru turned to Camille and held out the plush toy to her, "And that is how you scam a scamer." He said giving her a winning smile. She laughed, taking the tiger and squeezing it to her chest.

"Thank you, Kaoru. That was sweet of you." She said nuzzling the toy. "Mmm, soft."

Kaoru smiled gently at her. He put one arm around her waist to pull her closer and brought the other hand up to stroke her cheek, "It was nothing. I'd do anything to see your smile." He said.

Camille chuckled, still smiling, "That was super cheesy."

"Well it's the truth." He defended. Camille just smiled and shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

"Your idiot." He smiled at her laugh.

"Really, Kaoru?" She asked.

"Hey it had to be said." He shrugged. Camille just shook her head again and looked up at him eyes sparkling. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. He lent down and captured her lips in a sweet first kiss. After a beat he pulled back and looked at her, his heart fluttered at the adoring look she had. It turned to a mischievous smirk a second later.

"What was that?" She asked. He looked at her confused.

"A kiss?" He answered.

She shook her head, "That was not a kiss, this is." She lent up and kissed him again before he could speak. Kaoru melted into it. This kiss was more passionate and heated then the first and he loved it. He brought his hand down from her cheek to cup the back of her neck, tilting her head up and deepening the kiss. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip; she parted them all most immediately. His tongue danced inside her mouth, hitting ever sweet spot winning the dominance before it began, making her moan. They pulled apart finally, panting for air. Kaoru smiled at her, giving her one last peck before pulling away and taking her hand.

"Let's go meet the others." He said. Camille laced their fingers together. The grin on her face not wanting to leave.

"Okay." She said as she hugged the tiger to her body. They walk back to the Farris wheel, not really caring that they both had goofy grins prominently plastered to the faces.

_*Let's see what Hikaidian is up to. That's right I smushed their names together.*_

Iridian had dragged Hikaru over to the Merry-Go-Round and was currently trying to convince Hikaru to get on the ride.

"Come on Hika, please." She begged.

"No, I am not getting on this ride. It's for kids." He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Iridian had to reframe herself from laughing at the sight. He was just too cute sometimes.

"So? We are technically still kids. Just big ones." She countered.

Hikaru glared at her, "Fine, let me rephrase that. That ride is for _little_ kids."

Iridian rolled her eyes. "I still don't see the point. Adults ride it all the time."

"With their five year old son or daughter!"

She pouted, "So you're going to make your girlfriend ride this ride alone?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

Iridian was fuming by this point, "If you do not get on this ride, I will not ride your Merry-Go-Round for a month." She hissed.

Hikaru eyes widened then he sighed, "Fine, I'll ride the damn thing." He grunted. Iridian squealed rushing over and hugging him before dragging him onto the ride.

After the riding the Merry-Go-Round a few times, Iridian and Hikaru started toward the Farris wheel. Iridian laced their fingers together as they walked. "See? Wasn't that fun?" She said poking his cheek with her other hand.

Hikaru grumbled, batting her hand away, "Yeah, whatever." He pouted.

Iridian laughed pulling him around a corner and in to a deserted ally. She backed up and lent against the wall as she pulled their bodies closer while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're cute when you pout." She whispered against his still pouting lips, nipping at them.

He laughed, "I do not pout." He denied, flicking his tongue along her bottom lip.

She had to stifle a pleasured groan before she answered, "Do too." She said kissing him briefly.

"Do not." Hikaru countered, also pecking her lips lightly. They continued to argue between light and loving pecks on the lips, just enjoying the sweet moment together neither really caring to deepen the kisses.

Iridian sighed happily, looking up into Hikaru's loving golden gaze. "I love you." She whispered. Hikaru couldn't stop the flutter in his chest ever time she said that.

He bent down and kissed her more deeply this time, sliding his tongue in her warm mouth once granted permission. She moaned, more than happy to let Hikaru control the kiss. She slid her hands up to tangle in Hikaru's ginger colored hair, pulling him closer. He slid his hand under her shirt caressing the smooth expanse of her stomach. They broke apart after the burn for air became too great to ignore. Iridian untangled her hands from Hikaru's hair and brought one to stroke his cheek and the other to cup the side of his neck, running her thumb over the pulse point. Hikaru slid his hand down to her hips, stroking the area just above her jeans.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her cheek then guiding her back out of the ally and toward the Ferris wheel to meet the others. Never disconnecting their joined hands.

_*Yeah the second couple you guys actually want to read about! CARGAN!*_

Carlos took a bite out of his sixth corn-dog. He'd eaten the first five in a matter of ten minutes. This one he decided he would saver… that and Logan refused to buy him a seventh. He and Logan where sitting on a picnic table set up near all the food venders. Logan sat across from drinking some lemonade him and reading a pamphlet he got from a booth about medicine. The carnival had educational booths scattered through out the park and while walking over to the food court area, they had passed one. Carlos sighed nibbling at the food item in his hand as he looked around. He spotted a ride not to far away that he wanted to ride. It was the haunted house ride, one of his favorites.

He quickly ate the rest of his corn-dog and threw the leftover stick in the trash can nearest him. He got up to pull Logan out of his chair, "Come on Logie. Let's go ride a ride." He told the brunette excitedly.

Logan chuckled, "Which one?" He asked, allowing himself to be pulled away.

"The haunted house." Carlos grinned.

Logan froze. He stopped walking, causing Carlos to jerk back at the sudden movement. His hand tightened around Carlos' turning his knuckles white. Carlos didn't seem to notice, because instead of complaining about the pain he just looked up at Logan curiously, "Did y-you say the h-haunted h-house." Logan whispered, voice trembling.

Carlos nodded happily, "Yes, now come on. Before the line gets to long." He said. He started to walk off, but was stopped when his hand was jerked again. Carlos looked at his hand that was still in Logan's and then looked up at Logan's face. Carlos frowned at the fear showing in Logan's brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Logan looked away and withdrew his hand from Carlos', playing with the straw to his drink. "I-I don't like that ride." Logan whispered.

Carlos cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Logan blushed and mumbled something inaudible. Carlos rouse an eyebrow this time, "Come on Logie, tell me." He encouraged.

Logan sighed. He stalled by walking to the nearest trash can and throwing the cup away. He walked back to Carlos still not looking at his Latino, "I'm scared." He finally whispered.

Carlos had to stop himself from 'Aww'ing at the adorable sight in front of him. He grabbed Logan and pulled him to his chest. "You're so cute." He chuckled.

Logan huffed, trying to push away from his boyfriend. "Whatever, I shouldn't have told you."

Carlos laughed, "No, its okay Logie. We don't have to ride it. I'll ask one of the others later." Carlos said, kissing the top of Logan's head.

Logan sighed. "No, you really want to ride it, so I'll ride it. Come on." Logan pushed off of Carlos and walked to stand in the rides line.

The tanned boy walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You don't have to." Carlos said softly.

"It's okay." Logan said. "As long as you're next to me, I'll be fine." He said leaning into Carlos' chest.

Carlos smiled, kissing Logan's temple. "Of course. Don't worry. I'll protect you." Logan laughed angling his head up to press is lips to Carlos' in a chaste kiss. The cart pulled up, breaking the moment. They both got on and waited for the ride to start.

Logan was shaking by the time the ride ended. Carlos had to partially carry Logan off the ride. "That… was… terrifying." Logan said shakily.

Carlos shook his head fondly, "You didn't have to ride, Logan."

Logan had now finally stopped shaking and was able to walk on his own now. "But you wanted to ride it." He stuck his lip out in a pout.

Carlos lent over and took the lips into his mouth, sucking on it gently, then letting go. Logan moaned, which made Carlos smirked at. "Thank you." He whispered.

Logan smiled widely, "Plus, I got to have an excuse to bury my head in your chest. Win-win situation." He grabbed the back of Carlos' head and smashed their lips together. Their tongues battled in a heated clash for dominance. They eventually parted, panting for air.

Carlos kissed Logan's cheek. "Come on we should start heading to the Farris wheel." Logan nodded fallowing Carlos as they walked to the previously stated ride, hands laced together tightly.

_*Finally the couple you all have been wanting for. Let's see how these two are progressing, shall we?*_

James and Kendall had walked around the park awkwardly for about five minutes, neither knowing what to say. Kendall thought that this was ridiculous. James was his best friend; even though, he was going to try to seduce him tonight, but that didn't mean he should be nervous around his friend. That's easier said then done.

Kendall scowled trying desperately to think of something to talk about. His green eyes landed on a near by roller-coaster called 'The Stereo.' Odd name for a roller-coaster, but whatever, it'll have to do.

"Hey, James? Let's ride that one." He said brightly. He took his hand and dragged him to the line before James could respond.

James smiled feeling the awkward atmosphere they had start to fade, "'The Stereo'? What kind of name is that?" James asked making Kendall laugh.

"I don-" Kendall was interrupter by a boy that looked to be about thirteen, twirl around to speak to them excitedly.

"It's named that because, people scream so loud it will blow your ear drums out!" The boy shouted, turning back to face forward.

"O-kay?" James said, blinking. Kendall laughed. After a moment of silence they both looked down at their hands, which they still held together. They both blushed quickly pulling their hands away. Kendall had to fight off a smile. The blush on James' face boosted his confidence. Maybe this will be easier then he thought.

After riding the coaster for about the fifth time, Kendall felt sick. "Oh, man. I can't ride it any more. I think I might hurl if it do." He groaned holding his stomach.

James laughed, "Yeah me too."

They both laughed, smiling brightly at each other. James couldn't help it; he reached out and brushed Kendall's blonde hair out of his eyes. He hesitated before pulling his hand back and blushing lightly. "We should go meet the others." He whispered. Kendall just nodded, not trusting his voice.

Neither made a move to move. They really didn't care both content to just loss themselves in each others eyes. James broke the silence, figuring that now was a good time to tell Kendall how he feels. "Kendall I-" He stopped nerves getting the better of him.

"Yes, James?" Kendall said taking a step forward, cocking his head to the side cutely.

James gulped, damn Kendall and his adorably innocent looking eyes and sexily swaying hips. "I just want you to know-" He could do this

"Know what?" Kendall said taking another step and standing inches away from James. "What do you want me to know?" He asked again run his hand down James's chest.

God! Did Kendall even realize what he was doing to James? James had to suppress a shudder from wracking his body at the touch. "Th-th-that… th-that…" He couldn't gat it to come out!

Kendall lent in closer, flatting his hand over James' heart. "Hmm?" He hummed flirtation.

Kendall knew exactly what he was doing. And even though he looked all confident and flirty on the outside, he was nearly dying from nerves on the inside. Iridian had helped him practice his seduction skills while they got ready. One of the situations was similar to this. Everything just had to be perfectly timed an-.

Someone bumped into Kendall from behind. He lost his balance and fell into James's chest. James caught him with a small. "Omph." Kendall looked up and found his lips centimeters from James's lips. All the confidence he had had before completely vanished.

"We should catch up with the others." Kendall said hurriedly. He pushed away from James's chest and looked away to hide his deepening blush.

James coughed awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Let's go."

As they walked down the path to the Farris wheel, Kendall mental slapped himself, repeatedly. He was so close to kissing James. So. Damn. Close. But he had to freak out and ruin it!

They finally reached the ride and saw everyone was already their and waiting. "FINALLY! What took you two so long?" Carlos wined, running up to the pair.

Kendall gave a frustrated sigh, "Some asshole bumped into me. Ruined the perfect moment." He grumbled.

Carlos looked confused, "What perfect moment?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "I meant, ruined my perfect m-m-monologue! Yes monologue, I was on a roll with it. Oh! Look! The line's moving! Let's go!" Kendall quickly hurried past Carlos and into the line.

Carlos looked at Logan and mouthed "Monologue?" Logan just rolled his eyes and shrugged. It was Kendall being his normal odd self.

Iridian nudge Hikaru toward James as she walked over to Kendall, "See what happened." She whispered. Hikaru nodded and went to talk to James.

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru popped up behind him with Camille hanging on the twins arm.

"I was this close to telling Kendall how I felt," James said, raising his hand eye level and showing the twins and Camille how close he was with his thumb and index a inch apart, "but he, like, suddenly became this sex god in a matter of two seconds and I panicked and couldn't get the words out. Plus some random dude pushed Kendall into me and ruined the moment." James glanced at Camille and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Kaoru already told me about this." She answered his unspoken question. "Not like I already knew you liked each other to begin with." She added as a after thought.

James sighed, "Whatever, but know I don't know what to do."

The twins rolled their identical golden eyes, like the answered was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was. "You about to go on a Ferris wheel ride, James. Think about it." The coursed together.

James look grew thoughtful, "Oh." He whispered slightly confused, "OH!" He said again understanding showing on his face. "I get it know." The twins nodded. Hikaru patted James on the shoulder then walked off to go stand by his girlfriend and to also tell her what was going to happen.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Iridian from behind when he walked up to Kendall and Iridian, "So what's his side of the story?" He whispered into her ear.

She sighed "I don't know he won't quite his rant long enough for me to get a strait answer." Hikaru looked over at the blonde boy and he was indeed rambling off about something or other.

"-and then the bastard didn't even apologize. He could at least have the decency to do that after ruining-" Kendall fumed.

"Kendall…" Iridian said trying to get his attention.

"-I was so damn close to! It was going perfectly! He was trying to tell me something and I turned on my confident flirtation skills-"

"Kendall…" Hikaru said his name this time, but the green eyed boy wasn't listening.

"-perfect and then I lost my nerve and-"

"KENDALL!" They both said this time. Kendall stopped and looked at the pair. Face scrunching in confusion when his eyes landed on Hikaru.

"When did you arrive?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter. Now tell us what the hell you where rambling about." Hikaru answered.

Kendall took a deep breath before continuing. "I was so close to kissing James. So close, but some dude came and knocked me over and I lost all my confidence and yeah, you get the rest."

The mischievous pair nodded slowly. Iridian tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend, "Remind me to kill Jett later." Hikaru nodded.

"What does-" Iridian cut the blonde haired boy off.

"Yay! We're next! James, get over here!" She yelled over to James, who was still talking to Kaoru and Camille. They all walked over.

"Hey look Camille; it's a couples Ferris wheel." Kaoru said, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's just like a regular Ferris wheel except in only seats two in each basket and is surrounded by tinted windows, so you can look out, but people can't see what your doing within." Hikaru, Kaoru and Iridian explained in unison.

Camille gave them a funny look, "Are you sure you three aren't, like, triplets or something.

They nodded, "We've just known each other for so long, we are able to do it." They coursed together again.

Carlos laughed and Logan shook his head, "Can you stop that? It's kind of creeping me out." Logan complained. The trio shrugged, again in perfect unison. Logan groaned.

Iridian smiled as she watched the next basket come to a stop and open. "Okay! Here's your ride Kendall, James." She said. She pushed the surprised pair into the basket and shut the door. "Have fun!" She waved as the basket went up a little ways and stop to let the next couple get on and into the next basket. Kendall could have sworn he saw Iridian hand the guy manning the ride a twenty. To do what, he didn't know. What he did know is that none of their other friends got on the ride.

Iridian twirled around the minute the basket moved away and handed the dude that was in front of the panel that controlled the ride a twenty, "Could you make to ride 'malfunction'," she held up her hands in air quotes when she said malfunction, "when basket," she glanced back to see what the number to Kendall and James's basket was, "eight is at the top please?" She pleaded.

The guy just rolled his eyes and nodded, "Whatever."

Iridian squealed, "Thank you," and ran back over to the others.

"Sweet! Now let's see how everything is going." Se said upon reaching the others and pulling out a laptop from behind her back.

Carlos, Logan, and Camille blinked, "Why do you have a laptop?" Logan asked.

"To see what's going on in the basket." Hikaru answered for her.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"I had set up a camera in their earlier, well all the baskets because I didn't know which one they'd get in, while Camille went to the restroom" Kaoru said,

"Why would you even want to spy on Kendall and James?" Camille was the next to ask.

"Psh, and miss the climax of my plan? I don't think so. I worked hard on his plan and I am going to see it through to the bitter end!" She paused. "Well in this case I think it will be a fluffy kind of end, but that's not the point."

"…Then what is?" Camille, Carlos and Logan asked after a pause.

"Shut up and watch the plan unfold already!" The twins and Iridian snapped.

The trio shrugged and huddled around Iridian's laptop. "I still think that whole talk at the same time thing is creepy." Camille said.

_*Now to the basket of love! Yes I said basket of love.*_

Kendall sat their awkwardly. He was seriously getting annoyed with all the awkwardness. He glanced over at James, he seemed to be perfectly fine. Yup, Kendall officially hated awkwardness.

Contrary to what Kendall thought, James was not doing fine. He was doing the exact opposite of fine. He was freaking out! He knew what he was going to have to do, he just didn't know how to get there. All he wanted to do was grab the back of Kendall's head and smash their lips together and hope for the best. But he figured that was kind of anti-climatic and, like Kendall had with Iridian, he had grown to know the twins better over this past month or so and he had this sneaking suspicion that those doppelgangers had more than likely set up a camera in the basket, plus he didn't have the balls to do that at the moment. He figured they want a show... he just didn't know how to give it.

Kendall stares out over the park the carnival has been set up at. He can see almost all the rides from their position on the ride, which is half why to the top. The ride moves again to let more people on. Kendall jumps when there is a loud bang and the ride stutters to a halt, his and James basket stuck at the very top.

They both look over the edge noticing the conductor pushing the buttons on the control angrily. The conductors voice suddenly comes on over their heads. Both jumping at the sound. "We are having some technical difficulties and the ride will be stuck momentarily. We ask you to be patient as we try to fix and correct the problem."

Kendall can't decide to squeal with delight or groan with misery. For one, he gets to stay in the ride longer with James and two, he gets to stay in the ride longer with James! He really can't decide if it's a good or bad thing yet.

James' heart started to pump faster. This could be his chance, with the ride stuck he has more time and he could...get...Kendall's...attention. His thought process falters when he glances over at Kendall. The sun id filtering through the tinted windows of the basket causing Kendall's already golden hair to glow in a sort of halo around his head. His skin shimmers in the setting suns light and his face is light up with a faint pick hue from it. Kendall is just gorgeous and James is mesmerized by the beauty that calls its self Kendall Knight.

The view from the very top of the Ferris wheel was beautiful. Kendall kind of lost himself in it, completely forgetting that James was right next to him. The sun was setting and it cast the world in a mixture of orange hues and pink colors. The lights of the carnival were staring to come to light, adding to the boiling pot of color. He forgot how beautiful the world could be since moving to L.A. In Minnesota moments like these happened all the time, but in L.A. they're to busy to sit back and smell the roses. It was a nice change.

"It's so beautiful." Kendall whispered.

James smiled at the childlike wonder in Kendall's eyes, "Yeah, it really is."

Kendall blushed lightly, looking at James and smiling. "You know I'm glad Ira practically pushed us into this basket together. Remember when we would just watch the sunset back in Minnesota?" He asked, scooting closer to James.

James nodded, "Of course! I always loved those moments. Even though I love living here, I kind of miss the quite Minnesota nights. Miss it just being me and you."

Kendall smiled shyly," Yeah, just me and you."

Then it grew quit again, this more comfortable. They just lost each them selves in each other. Kendall watched the light play in James' hazel eyes. He wanted James, so badly. He was always know as the confident, green eyed leader that wouldn't submit to anyone, but with James it changed. He turned into the flustered and shy teenage boy that he truly was. A boy that was tiring to find his place in this world.

With James he didn't have to be the strong one, he didn't have to be the protector, he could just be Kendall. He loved that feeling. He loved the feeling of safety that James offered every time James' arm slung around him. But it was because James turned him into the shy one instead of the confident one that hindered his action in trying to confess to James. It frustrated him to no end!

Kendall took a deep breath, summoning up the courage that he knew was there. "J-James I-I-I…I…" His voice died in his thought along with his bravery and he looked away, the blush deepening.

James couldn't take it anymore. Kendall was just to damn adorable. He reached forward, grabbing Kendall's chin so he would look at him. He gasped upon seeing the emotions in his eyes: frustration, fear, longing, and something he couldn't quit place, but it made his heart jump in his chest and speed up. That emotion propelled him forward, washing away and doubt and fear of rejection and replacing it with confidence and courage.

He lent forward and kissed him.

Kendall froze at the sudden pressure on his lips. He couldn't believe it James was kissing him. He apparently had been thinking for to long because James started to pull away and gush out a string of apologies and stuff like that. Kendall didn't know or care because he fisted James' shirt and crashed their lips together, effectively shutting the slightly taller boy up.

This time Kendall kissed back. It was brutal and harsh both trying to express the pint up emotions they held for each other in that one bruising kiss. James swiped his tongue over Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall gasped and aloud the slick muscle into his mouth, moaning as James explored.

James's heart was pounding against his rib cage. He never thought that kissing someone could be such a rush. But that was what Kendall was, a rush. He was James's big time rush. Pun totally intended. He pushed Kendall back to press his back against the window next to him as they fought for dominance.

Once James won the kiss slowed turning passionate and loving. Kendall tangled his long fingers in James hair, pulling him closer. His other hand cupping James cheek to tilt his jaw at a better angle, running his thumb over the smooth skin. He shifted slightly so that he was lying on the bench and James was lying on top.

A month ago he would have told you that he was just attracted to James and what he felt for the pretty boy was just a crush, but know he knew that what he felt was more then a crush and it was more then just attraction. He was in love with the brown haired boy. No ifs, ands, or buts. It was James always had been.

They finally pulled apart for air, both panting from the lack of oxygen. James looked down and meet Kendall's loving green eyes. Huh, that's the emotion he saw earlier. He wondered why he didn't see it before.

He stroked Kendall's cheek and pecked his lips one more time before talking. "I love you, Kendall. More then you while possibly ever know." He whispered against the blonde boy's lips.

Kendall's heart fluttered and a smile broke out on his face. He kissed James again. Loving the feeling of James lips on his. "I love you too, James. So much." He buried his face him James's neck, feeling like his heart was going to explode from happiness.

They sat like that for the rest of the ride. Holding on to each other and just enjoying the moment while it lasted, sharing a kiss ever few seconds. But, as all good things do, it ended and someone has to ruin the moment.

Iridian flung the basket door open with a bang, "Okay love birds! Time to come up for air!" She said cheerily not at all ashamed for disturbing the moment for the two.

James and Kendall broke their most resent heated kiss to look at her. They grumbled and stepped off the ride following her to there other friends.

"So how'd it go?" The twins chimed in unison.

James looked over at Kendall and smiled, lacing their fingers together. "Wonderfully." He said kissing Kendall's cheek. Kendall blushed.

"AWWWWWWW!" The twins and Iridian gushed, "You're so cute!" They ran over to fawn over the newly formed couple.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Iridian said proudly. The twins nodded in agreement.

"We can officially say that operation Kames is a success!" Hikaru cheered. He swooped down and kissed Iridian passionately. "Why don't we go celebrate?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

Iridian returned the smirk with one of her own. "That's a excellent idea." She breathed against his lips.

She broke away from Hikaru and ran toward the food venders, "Come on everyone! Let's celebrate with the awesomeness that is carnival food! Hikaru's treat!" She called over her shoulder.

Hikaru sat their stunned, staring at the air that Iridian had once occupied. He snapped out of it once he heard that he'd have to pay, "Iridian! That's not what I meant by celebrating!" He yelled, running after her.

Kaoru smirked, grabbed Camille's hand and ran after the bickering couple, "But I like this idea better, brother. I get something out of it."

"Shut up Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, "This is not a better plan!"

"Yes it is!" Carlos squealed, "I get to get another corn dog! Come on Logie! CORN-DOGS!" Carlos yelled happily and ran off after the others.

Logan laughed, turning to James and Kendall before he ran off too, "Congrats guys. I really am happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure that Carlos doesn't eat the place clean of corndogs and/or clean Hikaru's wallet out." He gave his friends a wave and ran after his boyfriend, "Carlos only two corn-dogs!" He yelled.

There was a whinny 'Aw' from Carlos a few paces ahead.

James and Kendall blinked. Looked at each other blinked again and smiled, walking after their friends at a much slower pace. "Are friends are weird." James commented thoughtfully.

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we love them anyway." He said turning his head to look at James.

James laughed, "Yeah, unfortunately." He turned his head too and brought his lips to Kendall's. "I love you." He said after pulling back slightly.

Kendall's heart jumped. He'd never get tired of hearing that. They had stopped walking and Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck. "I love you too." He brought James' head down for another kiss. Deepening it immediately once their lips touched.

James moaned at the passion behind the kiss. Kendall broke away, running his hand's through James's hair one more time before smirking and pulling out James's luck comb. "I think you need this." He said before running off after the others, laughing at James's scream of horror.

"Kendall! Get back here! My Hair is a mess!" He screamed running after the giggling blonde.

"Your going to have to catch me!" He yelled back, waving the comb from side to side in a taunting matter.

James smiled fondly, "Oh you're so going to get it Kenny!"

James and Kendall caught up to the rest of the group. James tackling Kendall to the ground once he was close enough.

"What do you two want?" Iridian said, watching the two wrestled over the comb on the ground.

"Corn-dog and lemonade." The both said.

Iridian chuckled as the wrestling match turned in to a make out. She ordered the food and drinks and they all sat down at a nearby picnic table, calling the two boys on the ground over.

Kendall lent against James as he ate, watching everyone laugh and argue playfully. He turned and kissed James's cheek, James turning and smiling down at him then pecking him on the nose. Kendall couldn't be happier.

Kendall had had no idea that having Hikaru, Kaoru, and Iridian move into the Palmwoods would change so much. They'd gained some crazy new friends and they'd found someone to love. Kendall smiled snuggling closer to James. He guessed that sometimes stuff just happens. And this stuff couldn't be more perfect.

*END OF STORY!*

Random: FINALLY! I finished his damn chapter.

Hikaru: Took you long enough.

Random: I KNOW! It just wouldn't end! It kept going and going, GAH!

Kaoru: But now you know you have the ability to write long chapters.

Random: Yeah, but this is just over kill.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *shrug*

Random: Again I am soooooooo sorry this took so long. And hopefully the epilogue will be up sooner.

Hikaru: We will beat it out of her.

Kaoru: *Pulls out bat and slap's it in hand* Mmhmm.

Radom: *Sweatdrop* G-guys theirs no need for that.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Stalks forward*

Random: Ah, yeah. so I'm going to run screaming for my life now. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Until next time! Peaceness! *Runs away screaming for her life*

Hikaru & Kaoru: GET BACK HERE!


	13. Epilogue

Author Note:

Random: SUP PEOPLE! This is the epilogue to 'Stuff Happens'!

Hikaru: And its Betaed!

Kaoru: By Andromeda Cain. So you don't have to deal with Randoms horrible grammar! And you are the best Andromeda Cain!

Random: Hey I don- Yeah I do. *Sigh* So off topic, who's voted for BTR as best group for the kids choice awards! Hmm? Yeah? Well I did too!

Hikaru: Nerd.

Random: Quite you. I was showing my support! Speaking of support thank you to all the people that read/ reviewed/ faved/ alerted this story you guys are AWESOME!

Kaoru: DISCLAMER: Random does not own the devilish twins that are my and my brother or the sex gods that are the boy's of BTR Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

Hikaru: Now their sex gods?

Kaoru: Of course, and so are we.

Random: No you're not.

Hikaru: *Pulls Kaoru to his side* Would you like to be proven wrong Random? *Get's real close to Kaoru's face* We would love to prove you wrong.

Kaoru: *Breathy sigh* Hikaru.

Random: GAH! NO! Not now! I'm in the middle of a AUTHOR NOTE! 'T'! Remember to keep it 'T'!

Hikaru: I don't know it is a 'M' rated story.

Random: I don't care! Let me keep some of my innocence!

Hikaru: *Smirk* Fine, but I'll take care of your innocence later. *Lets go of a struggling to not laugh Kaoru.*

Random: *Blush* EEP! Shit! JUST DO THE WARNING!

Kaoru: You're fun Ran-chan. *Giggle*

Random: *Grumble*

Hikaru: WARNINGS: There is most defiantly some 'M' rated content in this chapter. (I wrote most of it Random: DID NOT!) So, to be blunt, there is some very sexy boy sex in it.

Random: And you ruin the warning. You could have just left it at 'M' rated content.

Hikaru: Nah, this ways more fun.

Kaoru: SO BEFORE THEY START BICKERING LIKE A OLD MARRIED COUPLE AGAIN! *Glares at stunned Random and Hikaru*

Random & Hikaru: *Glance at each other then step away disgusted* Eww, married to you! OH HELL NO!

Kaoru: *Face palm* Just enjoy this last chapter. *Sigh*

* YOU MAY READ THE FINALL, FINALL CHAPTER! ENJOY*

It has been about three months since James and Kendall got together and, excluding the occasional lovers quarrel, relationship is still strong. Mama Knight and Katie had returned the day after the carnival to find the four boys cuddling on the couch. To say that they were shocked would be an overstatement. Yup, they hadn't even been fazed. Mama Knight just smiled at the four and asked if they want Chicken Nuggets for dinner. Katie just ruffled her brother's hair, said a soft "About time Big Brother," and went to her room to play her DSi, which she had missed dearly over her mini-vacation.

Telling Gustavo had been more difficult. After they had told him he had gone into a state of shock similar to when he had writer's block. He had gaped at the two couples before exploding. Logan had jumped behind Carlos, who backed away. James had flinch away slightly, stepping behind Kendall, while Kendall stood his ground. James was the only one who knew that Kendall had been frighten, because he had reached back searching for James' hand and once he found it James saw some of the tension in his shoulders flow out. James squeezed Kendall's hand to reassure him that he'd stay by Kendall's side. Kendall had turned slightly to give him a loving smile, returning the squeeze.

Gustavo had ranted and raved about how them being together could effect the band, until Iridian (she and the twins were there for moral support) exploded herself. The ginger haired twins rush the four frightened boys out of the office quickly, explaining once they where a safe distance away that a mad Iridian was a scary, scary sight to see.

The boys exchanged worried glances at the sounds of loud shouts and bangs from the other side of the office door. They figured it was Gustavo making the aria of sounds and that Iridian was receiving the blunt end of it.

The door opened and Iridian came out clapping her hands together as if brushing them off, not a scratch on her. Gustavo stumbled out after her looking like he had been mauled by a animal. Kelly stepped out last, looking shocked.

The four band members plus the twins peered around the producers, managers, and interns shoulders to look at the state the office was in. All six boys' eyes widened when they saw it. The office was in the similar state it was in when Kendall destroyed it for the bad-boy competition, if not worse.

Iridian sat on the couch while the boys gaped at the office, looking satisfied. After the initial shock wore off, Hikaru, looking proud, turned to his girlfriend and walked over to the couch to peck her lips and whisper sweet nothings into her ear while he sat next to her.

"Well, after some… convincing from Iridian, I have decided not to fire you." Gustavo said, slightly dazed.

The four boys smiled brightly. "BUT," Gustavo warned, "please keep the PDA to a minimum in public." He sighed, defeated.

Kendall smiled at the memory. After they had completed their work for that day, they had suggested going out to eat to celebrate. It had ended up that just the BTR boys went. The twins had to stay behind because a teacher of some sort was coming to instruct them in a new technique and style. Iridian had to fill out paper work Gustavo gave her as a sort of revenge.

That night had been wonderful. They laughed, ate, and danced and when they came home they ended the night with some well deserved cuddling. Well James and Kendall had, but from the moans and groans coming from Logan and Carlos' room they where doing a little more then cuddling.

And that led to Kendall's current predicament. How to tell James he wanted to have sex. They'd never really talked about it. It was this weird understood agreement that they weren't ready for that, well, more like Kendall hadn't been ready. But that had been almost three months ago and Kendall was now. It seemed like the whole universe had been telling him that James had been willing and then when Kendall realized that he was prepared to take the next step he couldn't figure out how to get James in the mood and let him know that it was okay.

It has been about a week since he figured out he was ready to give himself to James. The four boy were sitting around the Palms Woods pool when it hit him. Carlos was in the pool being Carlos, Logan was yelling at him to be careful and not drown, and James was laughing his beautiful laugh at the two. James, still smiling, turned to Kendall and winked, then got up, kissed him softly and headed back to the apartment.

Then it hit him. Kendall wanted James to fuck him and fuck him hard.

So all that week Kendall had tried to get James to bed him. All fucking week, but James would find some excuse, thinking that Kendall was still not ready, and run off leaving Kendall half hard and sexually frustrated. Tonight, though, that was not going to happen.

Tonight his mom and Katie left to go watch a movie marathon of some vampire movie that he didn't really care to know the name of, Carlos and Logan went out on a date, Hikaru took Iridian out on a surprise date all of the sudden, and Kaoru had gone to tell Camille why. The apartment was his and James' for hours, and with no threat of their insane neighbors coming over and interrupting them, Kendall knew exactly what they were going to do to fill in the time.

Kendall was presently sitting on the couch waiting for James to get out of his shower and join him on the couch for their movie night. Which is what James thought they were going to do with their time. Kendall smirked at the thought. Boy, was James going to be surprised.

Kendall smiled at James as he walked in, wearing a wife-beater and basketball shorts. Kendall himself was clad in jeans and one of his many plaid flannel shirts, having already taken a shower earlier that day. James smiled back warmly kissing his cheek before sitting down.

"What we watching?" He asked, pulling Kendall to his side.

"Thor." Kendall replied, pressing play on the remote. He leaned back into James' chest as the movie started.

"Oooh! Nice! Explosions!" James chuckled.

Kendall smiled, "Of course." He glanced up and saw James was already engrossed in the movie. He smirked inwardly. Time to put his plan into action.

Kendall shifted closer to James, causing said singer to lift his arm and put it around his shoulders. Kendall smiled, laying his head on James shoulder. He entwined his fingers loosely with the hand attached to the arm around his shoulder while he discreetly laid his other hand on James' thigh.

He ran his hand down the toned thigh slowly and then dragged it back up. He let the smirk show when he felt James tense slightly. He trailed his hand down to James' inner thigh, grazing his hand slightly over James' most sensitive place before with drawing and rubbing it over James' thigh again. He smirked again when James tried to stifle a moan.

Kendall stilled his hand, grinning at the slight whimper of loss from James, and turned his head to kiss at James' collar bone. James let out a breathy moan and tightened his grip on Kendall's fingers. Kendall smiled, tilting his head up to kiss and suck on James' neck. He untangled their fingers and pushed James back to lay on the couch, climbing on top of the other male and straddling him, the movie they were watching completely forgotten. Kendall reattached himself to James' neck, biting down hard and then licking the wound to sooth it. He smiled at the gasp of pleasure James admitted from the bite.

"K-Kendall w-what are you doing?" James stuttered between gasps.

"What do you think I'm doing Jamie?" Kendall whispered huskly into James ear, nipping lightly on the lobe.

"W-we n-n-need t-o st-stop bef-ore this gets out of h-hand." James stammered out, trying to push Kendall away.

"James I'm ready." Kendall said, withdrawing and looking James straight in the eyes. "And I want you."

James searched Kendall's eyes for any doubt or sign that this was a lie. "Are you sure," James asked, lifting his hand to cup Kendall's cheek. Kendall kissed him softly and nodded.

"Yes. Never been more sure about anything in my life," he whispered.

James' face split in a grin. He push Kendall off the couch and hurried him into their bedroom. Once the door was closed Kendall slammed James up against it, attacking his mouth. James moaned as he pulled Kendall closer to him. Smirking, James felt how hard Kendall was through his jeans.

"Is someone eager?" James teased. He traced the outline of Kendall's erection through the denim of the jeans.

"You would be too, if some one left you high and dry all week." Kendall growled, bucking his hips for more friction.

James smiled, switching their position's so Kendall was pressed to the door. He brought their pelvises together, causing them both to moan. "Sorry, I still thought you weren't ready," The pretty boy breathed.

Kendall moaned as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. This position they were in was exactly like the dream he had forever ago. He wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When the finally broke apart Kendall spoke, his breath ghosting over James' lips, "I'm ready now James. Take me."

James growled, swooping down to take Kendall's lips. He immediately pried Kendall's mouth open and plunged his tongue into the awaiting cavern. Kendall submitted immediately, melting into the searing kiss. James lifted Kendall's legs off the ground to wrap around his waist. Kendall did so, moving his mouth to James' jawline as he worked James' wife-beater over his head and threw it somewhere forgotten.

He ran his hands over the toned, exposed chest and abs, placing open-mouth kisses on the skin he could reach. "Bed, now," Kendall rasped beaten kisses.

James smirked, whirling around and throwing Kendall onto his bed. Kendall looked up at him, his blonde hair spread around him like a halo, his normally emerald eyes darkened by lust, and sat up hooking a finger in James' waist band, pulling him closer. James moaned at the feel of Kendall's lips kissing and biting along his stomach. He reached down, tilting Kendall's head back up and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Kendall kissed back eagerly, pulling James on top of him.

James broke the kiss to lick down Kendall's neck. James unbuttoned the plaid shirt as he went lower, stopping at the waistline of his jeans. Kendall's breath hitched slightly. James looked up to see a flicker of nervousness flash across Kendall's face. James sat up to look Kendall in the eyes. "Are you sure, Kendall?" James asked stroking his cheek.

Kendall looked up into the lust darkened eyes of his boyfriend and smiled, "Yes, just nervous. Never done something like this before," Kendall admitted.

James rested his forehead against Kendall's "Me neither Kenny," James whispered. He caught Kendall's hand and brought it to his chest so he could fell the racing beat of his heart. "See, only you could make me feel like this."

Kendall smiled. He pulled James' hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, Jamie," he whispered.

"I love you, Kenny," he whispered back.

They shared a loving kiss before James deepened it and it turned passionate and needy. James pushed Kendall's shirt off his shoulder completely and threw it to the side. He trailed kisses down the blonde singer's chest until he reached his nipple. He licked at the nub until it hardened, engulfing it all seconds later and played with the other.

Kendall gasped and arched into the heat around his nipple. He dragged his nail's down James back and bucked his hips. "James…p-please." He moaned, rubbing himself against James thigh. James switched to the other nipple and quickly caused it to harden. He then left the abused area and nipped and kissed his way down to the waistline of Kendall's jeans.

Kendall moaned in frustration as James dragged his tongue along the seam of the zipper. James chuckled, deciding to show mercy and unbuttoned the jeans before he unzipped them. He hooked his finger in a belt loop and shoved them down and off. Kendall sighed slightly when some of the pressure was released from his erection.

Kendall withered as James mouthed him through his boxer-briefs. His brunette boyfriend slowly dragged the underwear down by his teeth, exposing Kendall's hard member. The blonde gasped as the cool air from the bedroom hit his heated flesh. James smirked, kissing along Kendall's thighs, making sure to not touch the part Kendall really wanted.

"James!" Kendall cried out in frustration.

James chuckled. "Patience is a virtue Kendall," Narcissistic boy reproached.

Kendall growled. "Fuck patience. There is nothing virtuous about what we are doing," he snapped, bucking his hips up slightly to punctuate his point.

James smiled, giving into Kendall and swallowing him whole. "Shit." Kendall panted, balling his hands at his sides to try to keep from bucking up and choking James. James deep-throated him, swirling his tongue around the aching shaft, then coming back up and doing it again. Kendall gasped and moaned, entangling his hands in the brunet boy's brown locks of hair. Kendall couldn't take it and he flipped their positions to where he was on top and James was on his back, Kendall's hard penis still in his mouth.

James gave a startled grunt at the sudden change and then a pleased moan as Kendall started to fuck his mouth. The blonde threw his head back as the vibration went straight to the boiling in his stomach. The sight of the blond above him turned James on to no end and he moaned again. "Fucking shit James," Kendall gasped as he stopped his movements and pulled out of James. He took some calming breathes to cool himself down before looking down at James and moaning at the sight.

James looked back up at him, his lips swollen and his eyes full of innocent confusion. Kendall lent down and kissed James deeply. "I want to come while your inside me," he whispered against James' lips.

James moaned his boyfriends name as the blonde trailed open-mouth kisses down his chest. He quickly discarded James' basketball shorts and boxers before taking James into his hand and stroking him to full hardness. James gasped, bucking his hips into Kendall's warm hand as he sucked on three fingers.

He brought his saliva coated fingers to Kendall's entrance and pushed is index finger in. Kendall's hand stopped and he tensed at the feeling. "You need to relax," James whispered, sitting up so that he was leaning back onto the head board and Kendall was in his lap. Kendall nodded and slowly did as the brunette instructed. James worked his finger around until the muscles relaxed and then he inserted another. Kendall gasped in pain, this time clinging to James' shoulders.

"Shh, I'm sorry," he soothed. He worked his fingers around until Kendall moaned loudly and pushed back on his fingers. James smiled, hitting that spot again as he worked the last one in and stretched the withering blonde boy.

James felt the muscles loosen around his fingers and noticed that Kendall would push back down against them for more. Smirking sexily, the pretty boy dubbed Kendall prepared and removed his fingers from inside the blonde. He brushed Kendall's golden locks out of his sparkling green eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. Kendall nodded, kissing James lightly before lifting his hips up.

James spit into his hand and lathered his pulsing member with it, then held the bottom and helped guide Kendall to it. Kendall slowly pushed down, hissing in pain until James was fully sheathed. James kissed all over Kendall's face, neck, and chest to help distract Kendall from the pain. He gritted is teeth together as he waited for Kendall to adjust. After a few more moments, Kendall nodded, and James lifted Kendall up and pushed him back down slowly.

They both gasped out in pleasure and James lifted him back up again, but pushed him back down harder. The pace slowly increased in speed and pretty soon Kendall was fucking himself on James cock. He screamed as James thrust forward and hit his prostate dead on. Kendall's thighs began to quiver and his pace slowed from the exertion. James flipped them again and began pounding the withering blonde into the mattress. He used the heard board as leverage so he could thrust more strongly in to Kendall's abused entrance.

"James, yes, yes-oh fuck- YES!" Kendall screamed as James assaulted his prostate. He wrapped his legs around the brunet's thrusting hips, urging him to fuck harder. Kendall threw his head back and raked his blunt nails down James' back, leaving long red marks in their wake.

Kendall whimpered, he could feel his release coming. "James…P-please," he begged, "touch me."

James grunted snaking a hand down to wrap around the blonde singers neglected organ and started pumping in time with his thrust. Kendall whimpered and moaned as the pressure in his stomach built and the pleasure became mind-numbing. "Oh fuck, shit, yes, JAMES!" Kendall screamed the brunet's names as he came, ribbons of cum painting his and James' stomachs.

James gasped as Kendall's walls tightened almost painfully. "Kendall," he gasped out as his hips stuttered and he released into the willing hole. James gave a few more weak thrusts and tugs, working both him and Kendall through their orgasms. He pulled out and collapsed beside Kendall as they waited for their breathing and heart rate to slow.

Kendall smiled and turned to snuggle into James chest, giving it soft kisses every other moment. "That was amazing," he said, looking up at his brunette lover.

James smiled back and kissed Kendall lovingly on the lips. "I've had better." He laughed when Kendall hit him playfully. He brought Kendall into another loving kiss before speaking. "Yes it was," he whispered into Kendall's sweat-soaked hair.

Kendall sighed happily and brought the blanket up around them. "I love you, James. G'night," Kendall slurred sleepily, nestling into James' chest.

James wrapped his arms around Kendall, bringing him tighter to his chest. "I love you, too. Goodnight," he whispered back. Then they both feel into a content slumber nestled in each others arms.

The next morning Kendall woke up to James absently running his fingers through his hair. "Morning," he said, stretching and pecking James on the lips.

"Morning." James smiled lazily, returning the kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." He smiled, sitting up and wincing.

"Kendall! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" James said frantically, sitting up too.

Kendall waved him off, getting up and heading to the shower. "It's okay and besides it is worth it." He stopped at the door way to their bathroom. Kendall raised one of his bushy eyebrows, "You coming?" He asked. James grinned and nodded hurrying after his blonde lover.

Once they where done with their shower and dressed, they walked out to find the others all sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast. Ms. Knight came rushing past the boys and grabbed Katie on the way. "Morning boys! Your breakfast in on the counter. We have to hurry to get Katie in for another addition. Be back later. Love you," she said, dropping a kiss on Kendall's head as he got his breakfast and zoomed out the door, Katie right behind her.

Kendall grinned and shook his head leaning over to kiss James' cheek as he sat down next to him. "My, my aren't you two all glowy today." Kaoru teased from across the table.

Kendall looked up at him and noticed that his twin and Iridian weren't with him. "Where are the other two?" he asked.

"Still sleeping. Probably tired from the same activity you two finally committed," Kaoru responded cheekily.

Carlos ginned as the two blushed. "Aww, aren't you two cute. Logie who do you think bottomed? I think it was James." Carlos cooed then asked.

Logan studied them, then shook his head. "Judging by the slight limp Kendall had, I'd say it was Kendall."

Kaoru nodded, "Yes Kendall seems like the kind to let someone else take the lead during sex. You know, because he takes the lead for every thing else."

At this point Kendall was as red as a beet and fiddling with the food on his plate. James was failing at hiding his laughter. "Aw, come on Kendall, nothing to be embarrassed about," James said, running his hand through Kendall's hair again.

Kendall sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of James fingers in his hair. "Whatever," He grumbled.

Just then Iridian came bounding threw the whole in the wall toward the five boys, Hikaru following more calmly after. "Look, look, LOOK." She squealed, holding her hand out for the band members to see. Kendall and Logan gasped. Kendall grabbed her hand and examined the ring on the finger.

"Is that…" Kendall trailed off in utter shock.

"A engagement ring!" She squealed again, taking a seat next to Hikaru.

This time James and Carlos gasped. "But you're only seventeen. Your birthday only a month ago!" James exclaimed.

"I still think its weird that your birthdays are in the same month." Carlos chimed in.

Iridian smiled linking her and Hikaru's hands together. "In Japan teenagers are usually engaged at birth ." Hikaru informed.

"So technically these two are behind the curve in getting married." Kaoru added.

"Plus, it's better this way. Our parents can't marry us off to someone since we are already engaged to each other. Well they could, but neither of our parents would do that." Iridian smiled, "Besides we're not going to get married until much farther down the line. This ring is more like a promise ring at the moment. Just that if it was our parents could marry us off to some one, but since it's not they can't." Hikaru smiled brightly at her and leaned over to kiss her softly.

Kendall smiled at the newly engaged couple, hoping silently that James' and his love could be that strong one day. He entwined their hands under the table, giving them a gentle squeeze. James looked over and kissed Kendall deeply before returning the squeeze.

James's eyes twinkled with admiration and love, and Kendall knew that his shone with the same emotion. Even though that their love wasn't quite as strong as Iridian and Hikaru's yet, he still knew it was strong. And that's the thing it wasn't there YET. He knew it'd get there and then continue to grow stronger. And Kendall couldn't be anymore happy that he gets to share that love with James.

*THE END*

Random: Welp. That was easier then I thought.

Hikaru: Maybe because you've written one before.

Kaoru: Yeah.

Random: It was a little less awkward. *Nods* I can't believe it's ended. I had a wonderful time writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Hikaru: *sniffle* Yeah.

Kaoru: *Does a double take* Are you crying, Hikaru?

Hikaru: *Frantically rubes eyes* WHAT! No! *Sniffle* … I'm going to miss it so much!

Kaoru: *Wraps arms around Hikaru* I know, so am I. *Sniffle* Aw now I'm crying.

Random: *Watches the twins with blank expression.* You know we're writing another story, right?

Hikaru & Kaoru: Really?

Random: *Sigh* Yes.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Cheer* YES! * Squeezes Random into hug* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Random: *Turning blue* Chocking. Not breathing.

Twins: *Lets go* Sorry. *Sheepish laugh*

Random: *Gasp* Its…Its okay. Well anyway, I am writing another story, but it is not a sequel. I haven't decided if I want a sequel or not. We will see. Thank you again for the review/faves/alerts. They always make me happy.

Hikaru: Yup always did.

Kaoru: *Nods in agreement*

Random: So with that…

Random, Hikaru & Kaoru: Until we see you next story! Peaceness!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Goodbye baby. * Cries while stroking the story lovingly*

Random: *Rolls eyes* Come on you drama queens. * Drags twins away.*

Twins: But Random-

Random: Shut up. We have a new story to write.

Twins: Oh yeah! *Straightens and starts running to computer, dragging Random behind them* Come on Random!

Random: Wait! Hikaru! Kaoru! SLOW DOWN! *Smack!* GAH! That was a poll, guys! Damn you! You devilish twins!


End file.
